Hidden secrets
by Driping-Blood
Summary: Kagome's family has secrets hidden from her and she not what she seem's.Parings KagSess MirSan InuOOCRatedNC17 Lemons in later chapters. Review! No rude flame's!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and co, but Rumiko Takahashi does. I own Sora, Kawaii and Kimiko.

Thank you all for the Review's!

o.OReview and tell me what you think.PLEASE!O.o

**Terms**

**  
Baka:** Stupid,fool,Idiot **Hai:** Yes **Ja ne:** Bye **Hentia:** Pervert **Okasan:** Mother **Otou-San:** Father

**Chapter one: The battle and the Descion **

****

****

A dark cloud loomed over the Inu gang. "I since a foul presence in the air, get ready." Miroku yelled. "Hand over the Jewel shards and I mite let ya live." A rough vioce yelled from behind them, huge black bear youki came out of no where, lunging strait for Kagome. Kagome barely dogged youki's attack.

"Get out of the way wench!" Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha pushes Kagome behind him. The youki is distracted and Sango takes this advantage and attacks the youki, Sango sends Hiraikotsu ( Her Boomerange) at the youki, then youki's head came clear off, blood spattered everywhere. The body fell limp to the forest floor. Kagome ran to collect the two jewel shards before the youki could regeterate.

"Hey bitch how many shards are their and do you since anymore jewel shards around here?" _'Thats it, I can't take it anymore! All he does is tell me I'm weak and that I'm only good for detecting jewel shards... and he says I'm not even good at hunting jewel shards. Okay I'm going to prove him wrong. In two day's i'm leaving and coming back much stronger.'_

Their are three shards and their's no shards close around here...Oh and SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed. Just as that was said Inuyasha came crashing down to meet his lover, the dirt. "Bitch what was that for!" Yelled Inuyasha as he kissed his lover, the dirt. (LOL)

Kagome got right in his face and yelled "SIT, SIT, SIT AND SIT! First of all I'm not a wench, bitch, and anything your fuck up mind can come up with! Oh And by the way MY NAME IS KAGOME SAY WITH ME K-A-G-O-M-E! Shippou come here." Screamed Kagome.

Shippo ran over to Kagome '_ I've never seen Okasan_ _this mad before!'_ thought Shippou.He jumped on her soulder. "Sango you coming?" Kagome asked.

"Hai, Kagome!" Sango said. running up to Kagome. "Inuyasha you baka." Yelled Miroku. While hitting him over the head with his staff. "Kagome, my lady, Inuyasha didn't mean it. He just worried about you, but can't express it right." Miroku said calmly.

While he was inching towards Sango's ass, but before he could get there Sango hit him over the head, knocking him unconscious. "HENTAI!" "Me and Sango are going to the hot springs. Bye!"

**---Later that night--- **

****

Kagome eyes opened. Shippou is curled up in her sleeping bag. Everyone in the camp is asleep except a certain hanyo. Kagome got up and look around._ ' Where Inuyasha? Kikyou's Soul Stealer's! He didn't, that bastard! I'm going to follow them'. _Kagome grabs her bow and arrows and follows the Souls Stealer's. While she ran to find Inuyasha and Kikyou, two golden eye's watch her.

**---At the God Tree--- **

****

****

****

"Do you love me Inuyasha? Do you care for my recarnation?" Kikyou asked in a deadly calm."Yes I love you and not Kagome. She just a Shard detecter to me." Kagome sat there astonished. _'Thats it I'm leaving, they both can burn in HELL!' _Kagome then ran back to the camp."What was that noise? Kagome!" _'Did she hear me? Why would I care what she thinks?' _

Kikyou came over and gave him a passionate Kiss, though the kiss was deadly cold he gave one back full force.(vomit) "Go to hell with me Inuyasha." Kikyou said emotionless.  
"No I can't yet. I have to kill Naraku! Inuyasha said with a lot of emotion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats it for this chapter I hope you like it.

Tell me what I need to change, So please Review, Review,Review!

Dragon from hell

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidden Secrets  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and co. No, wait I do!O.o Lawyers appear out of no where. Wait i'm just kidding! Don't sue me!O.O Lawyers disappear.

Well here is a another chapter.  
Review and tell me what you think. PLEASE!O.O

Summery

Kagome family has secrets hidden from her and she not what she seem's.

Parings-- Kag/Sess Mir/San Inu/Kik

Baka: Stupid,fool,Idiot  
Hai: Yes  
Ja ne: Bye  
Hentia- Pervert

'Thoughts'

Chapter Two: Father?

Kagome woke up in Kaede's hut, Sango and Miroku are cooking breakfeast, Kaede's is out aiding villager's,Shippou's sleeping, and Inuyasha out with Kikyou. 'Today I'm going home and I'll take Shippou with me. I'll guess I'll tell Everyone'. Kagome got her stuff together. "Guy's I'm going home and i will be back in two week's. Shippou's coming with me. Oh and the reason i'm leaving is because I'm almost sixteen and I want some time off from hunting shards. We all can use it anyway." Bye! Kagome said. With that she got up and left unaware that two golden eye's watch her every move.

Kagome was walking towards the well and all a sudden she saw a flash of white.  
_'I don't think I'm alone'. _Some how Kagome ran and jumped in the well with unatural speed she didn't know she had. Shippou was startled when his mother moved faster than any demon he knew.

---In Moder Time---

Kagome climed up the out of the well and ran out of the well house. ' I hope it didn't follow me.' Kagome ran into her house lock the door. "Mom I'm home."Kagome yelled. Meso ( I do not know Kagome's moms real name so I came up with Meso.) noticed her daughter and ran to her.

"Whats wrong?" Meso said. "Nothing wrong I just feel like some one is stalking me and it's not any normal demon!" Kagome said a little scared. "Oh, well I'm sure you can take care of it, you are strong and you have very loyal friends." Meso said a little worried about her daughter. "Okay." Kagome said.

Kagome noticed the worry in her mother's eye's. "Whats wrong." Kagome said a little worried. "Well I have been keeping something from you, sit down this mite take a while.

Kagome move's over to the couch and wonders what her mom keeping from her. Meso moves and sits by her daughter. "Well hunny your dad is alive and he not what you think he is, in other words he's not human and he came from Feudle era. Like you I fell throw the well and thats how we met each other and had you. Why he's not here is because he had to leave, something about a war in feudle era and him having to protect his lands. Hai he's the lord of the northern lands and you are the heir to the throne..." Meso said.

While they talked Shippou ask his mother if he could explore. "Yes Shippou, but stay out of sight people don't know about demons in this time. Okay?" Kagome said rather quickly trying to listen to her mother at the same time. Shippou nodded and left to go explore. 

---Back to Feudle era, In Kaede's hut---

Sango is eating breakfast while Miroku just finished and was inching towards Sango's ass Sango noticing this and smacks Miroku. "My dear Sango why do you not except my love? My hand cannot help it." Miroku said innocently. Damn Hentai Monk! Sango said irritated a little, but didn't mind much anymore she knew he loved her, but still... Just then Inuyasha came bursting in.

"Where's Kagome! We need to hunt for jewel shards!" Inuyasha Yelled.  
"Inuyasha, Kagome went home for two week's. She calibrating her sixteenth birthday and we can use the time to rest up and resupply are self's." Miroku said calmly. 

"WHAT! AND SHE DIDN'T TELL ME!HOW COULD SHE DO THAT TO ME!  
Inuyasha." Yelled.

"Well Inuyasha where have you been, with Kikyou haven't you? So in a since you are just as bad as Kagome with the time and shards." Sango said a little irritated.

Review list  
iceprincess1185  
I love it! sorry i don't know how to spell mom in jap..

Thank you for reviewing!  
Review!PLEASE!

Dragon from hell

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

**Hidden Secrets **

**Disclaimer:** Again? NO!WHY! I do not own Inuyasha and co. No, wait I do!O.o Lawyers appear out of no where. Wait I'm just kidding! Don't sue me!O.o Lawyers disappear. Wait I do know I own Sora and Kawaii! Yay!

Well here is a another chapter.  
Thank you all for the Review's!  
o.OReview and tell me what you think.PLEASE!O.o 

**Summery **

Kagome family has secrets hidden from her and she not what she seem's.

Parings-- Kag/Sess Mir/San Inu/Kik

Baka: Stupid,fool,Idiot  
Hai: Yes  
Ja ne: Bye  
Hentia- Pervert   
Okasan: Mother  
Otou-San: Father

'Thoughts'

**Chapter Three: Truth and Change's **

**Previously **

Kagome moves over to the couch and wonders what her mom keeping from her. Meso moves and sits by her daughter. "Well hony your dad is alive and he not what you think he is, in other words he's not human and he came from Feudle era. Like you I fell throw the well and thats how we met each other and had you. Why he's not here is because he had to leave, a war broke out in feudle era and he went back too protect his lands. Hai he's the lord of the northern lands and you are the heir to the throne..." Meso said.

While they talked Shippou ask his mother if he could explore. Yes Shippou, but stay out of sight people don't know about demons in this time. Okay? Kagome said rather quickly trying to listen to her mother at the same time. Shippou nodded and left to go explore.

**Now **

Shippou ran outside, the door shut. "Kagome since your Otou-San left, long ago...he said if he didn't come back before your sixteen birthday to give you something, but not till tomorrow. I'm going too the store. Meso said while walking too the car.

**---In feudle era, in the castle of the Northen lands--- **

Lord Sora! Come here quick! The Eastern lands have surrendered! Yelled general Kawaii. Kawaii long dark blue hair with silver streak's flowed behind her, her silver eye's look for her master with joy that the war was over. Sora turned around to see his most loyal general, Kawaii. "Yes finally! Now I can see my family! Tell the council I'll be gone for awhile. With that he was gone.

**---Kaede Villege--- **

Sango and Miroku sinced a very strong power coming towards them at a very fast speed. "Do you since that Miroku, it doesn't feel like any demon or human I've sinced before! It's coming towards us get prepared! Before they could do anything a flash of green stop right in front of them.

"Could you tell me where the Bone Eaters well is? Hello, is anybody there?" Sora said while waving his had in front of them. All they could do was point in the direction of the Bone Eaters well. "That way? Thanks, bye!" In a flash of green he was gone. 

O.O "WHO WAS THAT? WAIT, WHAT DID HE WANT WITH THE BONE EATERS WELL? Kagome!" Sango yelled. "He seemed nice, I don't think he would hurt our dear friend Kagome." Miroku said in a calm voice.

**---Back at the Bone Eaters well--- **

_' Okay, that was weird. Oh well.'_ Sora jumped in the well too the future and his family...

**---Moder time Higurashi shrine--- **

Meso has just gotten home and was going to start dinner when all the sudden she felt a strange power and it came closer to her then it stop. "Hi honey, I'm home finally the war is over! where's Kagome?" Sora said in a happy mood. Meso was so happy to see her mate again. "You came after all this time and all you can say is hi? Moron!" Meso said in a burst of giggles and then jumped on him and French him. Sora blink a few times. _'Nothings change. Sigh.' _"Kagome in her room, I think. But you can't see her yet! We can surprise her!" Meso said exited.' I guess it's going to be her birthday tomorrow and then I'll have to tell her the Truth...and so will Meso...'

**---Morning in the Higurashi shrine--- **

Morning soon came. Kagome woke up and was got ready. She took her shower and put on a naive blue tank top on and black jeans. She was about to go down stairs, but was stop by her Okasan. "Kagome it's time I show you that item I was talking about." Meso said moving towards the room Kagome never noticed before.

Meso open the door to the room. The room look like an old worn adeck with many old items in it, Meso went to an old chest and pulled out a very beautiful Sword, the hilt of the sword had blue wings and a gold handle, it's blade is very sharp. "This sword called Wings of Death. This sword is yours now that you are sixteen!" Meso then handed her the sword just as Kagome grasp the hilt of the sword she felt extreme pain run through out her body and then black out because of the pain. ' Her true form now taking shape. 'Yay! Thank god Souta is staying at his friends house.' Meso thought. Meso then pick up her daughter and brought her to her room then placed her on her bed. Meso then walk out to find Sora.

**---Two hours later--- **

Kagome woke soon after blacking out. Kagome look around to see where she was, she then noticed she was still holding Wings of Death and she was in her room_. ' I feel different... actually better and stronger than before.' _Kagome thought. Right then the door opened a man with long green hair tide with a blue ribbon, he has silver streeks running through his hair, he has a well built body and is very tall. His eyes are deep stormy blue.

"Hello Kagome, Meso, you coming darling?" Sora said as he walk close to his daughter's side. Meso came in but instead of her human form she was in a different form. Instead of black hair she has silver hair with blue streaks running through her hair, her body instead of a frail frame she now has a well built body and she's a lot taller now, her eyes have change from brown to a deep navie blue, she has silver angel wings.

"Who...WHAT?"Kagome yelled as she back into the corner of the bed. "Kagome it's me your Okasan and this is your Otou-san." Meso said rather calmly moving towards her daughter to give a tight hug and to restore her daughter memories. In a flash of white light Kagome now knows who she really is and what she is...' So my Okasan is an Angel and my Otou-san is a rare Summoner race.' Kagome thought 

**---Sora's Prov--- **

Sora has just walk in to finally see his daughter he missed so much. Kagome now has silver hair with blue and green streaks, her eyes are now instead of brown are blue with tints of green in them, she has silver angel wings, and she is very well built replacing her frail frame and she is very tall.

Thank you for reviewing!  
Review!PLEASE!

Dragon from hell

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Again? Sigh!WHY! I do not own Inuyasha and co. No, wait I do!O.o Lawyers appear out of no where. Wait i'm just kidding! Don't sue me!O.o Lawyers disappear.

Thank you all for the Review's!  
o.OReview and tell me what you think.PLEASE!O.o

**Terms**

**Baka: **Stupid,fool,Idiot **Hai: **Yes Ja ne: Bye **Hentia: **Pervert **Okasan: **Mother

**Otou-San: **Father

**Chapter Four: Back to the past **

----**Previously----**

Kagome woke soon after blacking out. Kagome look around to see where she was, she then noticed she was still holding Wings of Death and she was in her room_. ' I feel different... actually better and stronger than before.' _Kagome thought. Right then the door opened a man with long green hair tide with a blue ribbon, he has silver streaks running through his hair, he has a well built body and is very tall. His eyes are deep stormy blue.

"Hello Kagome, Meso, you coming darling?" Sora said as he walk close to his daughter's side. Meso came in but instead of her human form she was in a different form. Instead of black hair she has silver hair with blue streeks running through her hair, her body instead of a frail frame she now has a well built body and she's a lot taller now, her eyes have change from brown to a deep navie blue, she has silver angel wings.

"Who...WHAT?"Kagome yelled as she back into the corner of the bed. "Kagome it's me your Okasan and this is your Otou-san." Meso said rather calmly moving towards her daughter to give a tight hug and to restore her daughter memories. In a flash of white light Kagome now know's who she really is and what she is...' So my Okasan is an Angel and my Otou-san is a rare Summoner race.' Kagome thought 

**---Sora's Prov--- **

Sora has just walk in to finaly see his daughter he missed so much. Kagome now has silver hair with blue and green streeks, her eyes are now instead of brown are blue with tints of green in them, she has silver angel wings, and she is very well built replacing her frail frame and she is very tall.

---**Now**---

It has been a week sense the day Kagome change into her true form, during that time Kagome was trained by her otou-san and by her okasan and she has regained all her memories of training at the northern castle with her otou-san and Kawaii.

They would soon go back too feudal era and Kagome would tell the gang the truth that was hidden from her. Kagome was glad for the concling spell she learned to use, she used it on Souta and herself.

Souta look the same except for the hair, eye's and he grew wings. Souta's hair was now silver with blue streak's running throw it, his eye's are now Silver and he has black wings, he also grew a few inches.

Kagome walk too Souta's school so to bring him to the feudal era with the rest of the family, this was the last time her family would be here so they did extra shopping. "Souta are you ready?" Kagome said in a hurry. "Hai sis, I'm coming! Souta yelled, while running towards his half sister.

They walk back to the shrine. As they walk up the stairs they were both jump on by a Electric Neko (black insted of white) , instead of the black markings the markings are the color of a dark blue. "Hello Midnight." Kagome and Souta said at the same time. Kagome, Souta and Midnight all walk into the house and got ready to leave, then everyone was at the well and they all jumped in at the same time. Souta saw the bright blue lights of time, for the first time.

---**Feudal era at the well**--- 

Kagome jump out of the well and awaited her family to come out. Souta, Meso, Midnight, Shippou and Sora all jump out at the same time. "Kagome you should go to Kaede's Village.

Me Meso and Souta have to leave ,you should take Midnight with you, you and your friends should come to the Northern castle soon, it could be a break from jewel shard hunting! Sora said as he walk over too his daughter and gave her a hug. They all gave hugs and said their goodbye's.

Kagome ran too the Village in a flash of dark blue. As she ran past the trees, she could sence a powerful demon watching her every move.'Damn not now! It'll leave me, Midnight and Shippou alone, I hope anyway.' "Miroku do you since that?" Sango said a little worried while moving to go outside. "Sango my dear you have nothing to worry about."

Miroku moved outside with Sango, while he inched towards Sango ass, but before he could Sango knock him unconscious and he soon woke up. "Sango I'm sorry I can't help it, it's my hand, I can't control it... heh heh heh. Miroku Said a bit shiley.

With flash of dark blue Kagome appeared in front of them. "Hey guy's! were's Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she came closer to her friends. "Who are you!" Sigh "Miroku get you ass over here!" Sango said moving over to him and dragging him away from Kagome.

Shippou and Midnight came running after Kagome, Shippou noticed what was taking place and moved toward his mother.Sigh "It's me, Kagome!" Kagome said with another sigh. "Guy's it is Kagome" Shippou said landing on her shoulder " What happen Kagome?" Sango said moving towards the tall girl.

Kagome then told the group what had happen and what she was. "So that's pretty much it." Kagome said as she watch all of their jaws drop. " Okay so where's Inuyasha?" Kagome ask.

"Actually we don't know where he is." Miroku said. Just then Inuyasha came bursting in, startling everyone in the little hut. "Kagome is that you?"She nodded her head and told him what had happen. O.o"

Okay, So since your back. where leaving in the morning, GOT THAT! Inuyasha Yelled. They all nodded their heads. ' What a Jackass.' Kagome thought. Then they all fell into a deep sleep.

Well thats it for this chapter I hope you like it.

Tell me what I need to change, So please Review!  
Dragon from hellJane


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Again? Sigh!WHY! I do not own Inuyasha and co. No, wait I do!O.o Lawyers appear out of no where. Wait I'm just kidding! Don't sue me!O.o Lawyers disappear. Wait I do know I own Sora and Kawaii! Yay!

Thank you all for the Reviews!  
o.O Review and tell me what you think. PLEASE!O.o  
Oh and I am sorry about the mess up in the last chapter!

**Terms**

**  
Baka:** Stupid,fool,Idiot **Hai:** Yes Ja ne: Bye **Hentia:** Pervert **Okasan:** Mother  
**Otou-San:** Father

**Chapter Five: Hello Fluffy!**

---**Previously**---

Kagome then told the group what had happen and what she was. "So that's pretty much it." Kagome said as she watch all of their jaws drop. " Okay so where's Inuyasha?" Kagome ask.

"Actually we don't know where he is." Miroku said. Just then Inuyasha came bursting in, startling everyone in the little hut. "Kagome is that you?"She nodded her head and told him what had happen. O.o"

Okay, So since your back. where leaving in the morning, GOT THAT! Inuyasha Yelled. They all nodded their heads. ' What a Jackass.' Kagome thought. Then they all fell into a deep sleep.

---**Now**---

Kagome woke up early in the morning, she noticed that no one was awake in the little hut. She soon came outside and walked to the closest hot spring around, when she got there she undressed and went into the relaxing hot water.

She felt that powerful demon again. She knew he was the one that has been stocking her and her only guess to who it was is Sesshomaru . After her bath she came back too Kaeda hut and began to prepare breakfast for everyone.

Soon Shippou, Sango and Miroku began to wake up. "Your awake early than you usaully are Kagome." Sango stated as she moved over to help her friend with breakfeast. After a while Miroku told them that he was going to go find Inuyasha and would be back soon. Soon after Miroku left they had finished making breakfast and started eating their morning meal.

---**2 hours later**---

The group was now traveling again on the hunt for more jewel shards. Shippou was sitting on a now larger version of Midnight. Sango and Miroku are sitting on Kirara, Kagome gliding in the air beside both demon cats and Inuyasha is running on the tree tops.

" Their's a demon up ahead and it has three jewel shards!" Kagome said while advancing down to a ground and drawing Wings of death from it's sheath. "Give me those jewel shards, wench!" An ugly rough voice yelled from in front of them.

Black Dragon Youki came out in front of them. "Get out of the way Kagome, NOW!" Inuyasha Yelled while attempting to attacking the Dragon, but failed miserably as the Dragon sunk it's fangs into Inuyasha entire body, Inuyasha blood oozed too the forest floor in a pool of blood. The Dragon drop Inuyasha to the ground in victory.

Kagome then jumped in the battle and chopped up the Dragon body into square chunks of bloody flesh, the bloody hatch up body fell to the forest with a oozing thud along with the jewel shards. Kagome quickly pick up three jewel shards before the demon could and walk towards the group.

Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground and then look at Kagome and then the bloody body and then Kagome and then the body. "How the fuck did you do that! Kagome!" Sango yelled astonished at the display of Kagome's power.

"Easy, just get it caught off guard, Sango." Kagome said calmly. Kagome went over to where Inuyasha was and healed him and then walk away Sigh 'And he says i can't take care of myself and look at him.' She laughed mentally.

The day went by like a dream, the group walk in a daze like faze. That day the group found three more jewel shards. They retired and made camp.

" Sango I'm going to the hot springs close by. Sango please make sure the guys stay far away from the hot springs, thanks." Kagome said Sheepishly while walking to the hot springs.

A few minutes later Kagome arrived at the hot springs. Looking around a little, to see if anyone was near by and noticing no one was. She then got undressed and slipped into the relaxing hot water.

**---Sesshomaru Prov---**

He stare at the beautiful woman in front of him that had just sliped into the hot relaxing water and remembered why he started to stalk

her.

---**Flash Back**---**Too his farther tomb**.---

' Why does she not show fear of me! BAKA WENCH.' _You know you love her. _His inner voice mused.' NO I DON'T!' _Yes you do..._ The voice tauted. Just then Inuyasha slashed through Sesshomaru arm. 'Damn him!' with that thought he left in his blue orb.

After going home and much argument with himself. ' I LOVE HER!.' he yelled at his inner voice._ finally!_ the voice yelled exsosted.

---**End of flash back**---

' Damn baka inner voice.' He thought as he recalled the moment. _I heared that... You just called yourself baka._ The voice laughed. Sigh ' I think it's time to tell her...' He thought. finally._.. It's about time... _The voice yelled

---**Narrator Prov**---

Kagome soon got out of the hot spring and got dressed. She was about too walk back to camp when a familer head popped out of the bushes. " HENTIA! Sesshomaru?" Kagome said as confusion graced her face. But before She could speak again she was wrapped in Sesshomaru arms.

Deep emotion crossed his face for the first in his life. " I'm in love with you." He said as he awaited her to reject him, but she did not and she passionately kissed him. " I love you to." Kagome said.

Cliffy! Muhahahaha.

Well thats it for this chapter I hope you like it.

Tell me what I need to change, So please Review!   
Dragon from hell

Ja ne


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Again? SighWHY! I do not own Inuyasha and co, but Rumiko Takahashi does. I own Sora and Kawaii! Yay!

Thank you all for the Review's!

o.O Review and tell me what you think.PLEASE!O.o

**Terms**

**  
Baka:** Stupid,fool,Idiot **Hai:** Yes **Ja ne:** Bye **Hentia:** Pervert **Okasan:** Mother  
**Otou-San:** Father

**Chapter Six: Kikyou's Plan**

---**Previously**---

Kagome soon got out of the hot spring and got dressed. She was about too walk back to camp when a familiar head popped out of the bushes. " HENTIA! Sesshomaru?" Kagome said as confusion graced her face. But before She could speak again she was wrapped in Sesshomaru arms.

Deep emotion crossed his face for the first in his life. " I'm in love with you." He said as he awaited her to reject him, but she did not and she passionately kissed him. " I love you to." Kagome said.

**---Now---**

"Come with me, Kagome!" Sesshomaru asked. " I can't I haven't to find the rest of the Jewel shards, but you are welcome to travel with us..." Kagome said sadly as she hugged him.

He hug her back and nodded his head in agreement. ' I wonder what they'll think of me and him...' Kagome thought. They began to speed off towards camp.

**---With Inuyasha and Kikyou---**

The stars were shining in the night sky as Inuyasha and kikyou made out. They broke from a passionate kiss. "Kikyou I want you to join are group. Will you?" Inuyasha said.

"What about my reincarnation?" Kikyou ask. "Don't mind that weak wench." Inuyasha said. Kikyou nodded her head in agreement.

Inuyasha pick Kikyou up in bridal style and ran off towards camp.

**---At camp---**

The fire was roaring as Sango and Miroku fixed the groups late night meal. Miroku hand slowly inched towards Sango ass, but berfore this could happen Sango knocked him

unconscious.

"Will he ever learn?" Shippou ask Sango. Shaking her head. " No he won't, Shippou."Just then Kagome and Sesshomaru appeared in front of them. Confusion appeared across their faces._ ' Why is Inuyasha brother here?' _Sango thought.

"Hey guys!"Kagome yelled. ' _Their confused...' _Kagome thought. " Guy's, why Sesshomaru is here because we are in love. He will be helping us with the Jewel shards." Kagome explained while sitting down with Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha came running in with Kikyou in his arms. _' Why is my BROTHER here? Kagome and... Him... In love? HE CAN'T JOIN THE GROUP! I won't allow it...' _Inuyasha thought. He came closer to the gang.

" FUCK NO! HE'S NOT JOINING, YOU BAKA WEAK BITCH! AND YOU CAN'T BE IN LOVE WITH HIM! Oh and Kikyou Joining, got that" Inuyasha yelled in rage and jealousy while putting down Kikyou and walking towards Kagome.

"Brother, re-frame yourself from insulting my future mate or you can answer to me!" Sesshomaru asked in anger. Startled by this Inuyasha moved away from Kagome and took Kikyou and jumped in the nearest tree.

**---Kikyou Prov---**

Kikyou came out of Inuyasha imbrace and walk to the closet river to think. _'So my reincarnation is actually an Angle Summoner, rare indeed... I must kill her and gain that power of hers and come to live again with Inuyasha... But how will I go about doing this? _

_I know, go to the hot springs with her and then in the heart stab her with a sacred arrow... It could work...' _Kikyou thought while heading back to camp. Blue/green tinted eyes watched her.

**---Kagome's Prov---**

Kagome couldn't sleep that night, she kept having nightmares of dieying by the hands of Kikyou, in the hot springs near by... _' I have to check this out... If Kikyou is planing on killing me then I'll just kill her first._

Kagome began too track Kikyou's scent and found her at a near by lake, close to their camp. She began to read her thoughts and came to the conclusion that she would haven't to kill Kikyou_ ' So Kikyou thinks she can kill me, think again BITCH.'_

Kagome began too walk back to camp and suddenly she slammed into Sesshomaru ( They are equal height.) " I'm sorry..." Both of them said at the same time. Kagome suddenly fueled with anger. " Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. " It's just that I over heard Kikyou wanting to kill me! Kagome said in anger.

"Well then we will just haven't her kick Kikyou out of the group...In the morning..." Sesshomaru advised. While they started their way too camp.

**---Morning at the camp, Kikyou's Prov---**

Kikyou looked around the camp and saw that Miroku was cooking breakfast and everyone was helping him in some way. Kikyou look around and saw the emotions of the group and she wanted that back.

' I CAN'T STAND IT, I KILL HER RIGHT NOW! I WANT MY SOUL BACK!' Kikyou yelled. Kikyou got up and walk over too Kagome and look up. " Kagome would you come with me to the hot springs?" Kikyou asked nicely. " No Kikyou I seriously do not trust you or like you in anyway and you would just end up trying to kill me.

Sango came over by Kagome. " Kikyou I think you should leave the group because no likes you." Sango said. "HEY, leave her alone you guy's! Inuyasha yelled while running over too his mate. "Inuyasha leave with her if you want." Kagome said calmly.

"FINE I WILL! Come Kikyou..." Inuyasha yelled while taking Kikyou with him.

Well thats it for this chapter I hope you like it.

Tell me what I need to change, So please Review, Review,Review!

Dragon from hell

Ja ne


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and co, but Rumiko Takahashi does. I own Sora, Kawaii and Kimiko! Yay!

Thank you all for the Review's!

o.OReview and tell me what you think.PLEASE!O.o

**Terms**

**  
Baka:** Stupid,fool,Idiot **Hai:** Yes **Ja ne:** Bye **Hentia:** Pervert **Okasan:** Mother  
**Otou-San:** Father

**Chapter seven: Kikyou's death and a new found love**

---**Previously**---

Kikyou looked around the camp and saw that Miroku was cooking breakfast and everyone was helping him in some way. Kikyou look around and saw the emotions of the group and she wanted that back.

' I CAN'T STAND IT, I KILL HER RIGHT NOW! I WANT MY SOUL BACK!' Kikyou yelled. Kikyou got up and walk over too Kagome and look up. " Kagome would you come with me to the hot springs?" Kikyou asked nicely. " No Kikyou I seriously do not trust you or like you in anyway and you would just end up trying to kill me.

Sango came over by Kagome. " Kikyou I think you should leave the group because no likes you." Sango said. "HEY, leave her alone you guy's! Inuyasha yelled while running over too his mate. "Inuyasha leave with her if you want." Kagome said calmly.

"FINE I WILL! Come Kikyou..." Inuyasha yelled while taking Kikyou with him.

**---Now with Kikyou and Inuyasha---**

Inuyasha walk along on the dirt road with is mate, Kikyou. ' I can't believe this! They kick Kikyou out of the group!' Inuyasha thought. They continued to walk in silence until Kikyou spoke. " Inuyasha do you want to get revenge on Kagome and her group? I Know I do..." Kikyou asked as she came closer to him.

Her eyes flashed a deep green as did his." Yes Kikyou... I do..." Inuyasha replied in a trans. They continued to walk, but in the direction of Kagome's group.

**---With Kagome's group---**

They finished their morning meal and began their journey to find the jewel shards. ' Maby I was to hard on him...' Thought Kagome. They continued to walk until Sesshomaru broke the silence. " I smell Inuyasha and his mate." Sesshomaru growled. "Yes, I do to." Replied Kagome.

Inuyasha walk out with Kikyou. His eyes glowed an erie green. ' He's in a trans... That baka.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. Inuyasha was about to attack the group, but then he heard Kikyou gurgling cry he broke from his trans. "Kikyou?" Inuyasha cried.

Inuyasha turned to see his mate fall to the ground. Kikyou's borrowed souls left her clay body and one big soul that was part of Kagome's soul came out and shot back into Kagome body. Kikyou's clay body turned to ash.

Inuyasha fell to the ground. " NO! KIKYOU!" he yelled while tears fell down his face and then he saw Kagome walking towards him and pass out. Kagome came over and pick his limp body up and walk over to the group.

" Guy's, come lets get back to Kaede's hut..." Kagome said while walking towards Kaede's village.

**---Kaede's hut Inuyasha prov---**

Inuyasha began to wake up. "KIKYOU!" He yelled as he sat up strate in the futon and noticed he was back at Kaede's hut. He got up and ran, he needed some time to himself. ' Kikyou's dead! Why?' She is the undead. ' NO!' Yes! Yes face it you were not meant to be with her. ' Why not!' As I said she is the undead.Inuyasha fell to the ground by the God tree.

**---The God Tree---**

Kimiko began to walk in Inuyasha Forest. ' Whats that noise?' Kimiko thought as she ran in the direction of the noise. She saw the most beautiful man in her life, He wore a red haori and a red hakama's that blew in the wind, his golden eyes watered crystal tear's, his cute cat like ear's twitched, his silver hair fell over his strong bold shoulder's and strong body. ' He's cute... I wonder what's wrong?'

She began to walk towards him. " Hello, Are you okay?" He look up and saw an angel, She wore a blue kimono with a silver obi that blew wind, She had the most beautiful purple eyes that looked over his body, Silver hair that flew in the wind, silver fluffy tail that wished back and forth, pointed ear's, a beautiful strong body. 'Whoah she beautiful.' Yup! Get to know her... You Know you want to. ' Okay! I will! Inuyasha thought.

" Yes, I'm Inuyasha what your name?" Inuyasha asked while getting up. Kimiko moved closer to him. "My name is Kimiko, nice to meet you Inuyasha..." Kimiko replied.

**---Kagome's prov---**

Kagome noticed Inuyasha run out of the hut. ' Poor thing...' Kagome thought as she ran after him, knowing he was going to the God Tree. She was their in a few seconds and saw him colaspe to the ground. She noticed someone coming and watched what would happen.

' Their so cut together.' Kagome thought ' I'll let them get to know each other' Kagome then got up and left.

**---The God Tree---**

Inuyasha told Kimiko his life story. " So thats were I am right now." Inuyasha finished. He felt like he knew her his entire life. ' Why did I just tell her my entire life story?' Because you love her just as does she... ' No I don't! I barely know her! Wait... I do love her... That's my boy... Kimiko move closer to him.

" My life story began in a small clan of the element's, close to the Nothern lands. My farther and mother were the clan's leaders that is until Naraku killed them and all of the clan. I escaped... He looked for me for still after all these years and still is... So to get stronger I seek out Kawaii, my best friend. She the Northern general. We both trained and it was hard, but rewarding in the end. I said my goodbye's and left. This is were I am now..." Kimiko explained.

" Then even more reason to kill Naraku! Come on I'll show you my group!" Inuyasha yelled. " Okay Inuyasha!" Kimiko yelled in excitement.

Well thats it for this chapter I hope you like it.

Tell me what I need to change, So please Review, Review,Review!

Dragon from hell

Ja ne


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and co, but Rumiko Takahashi does. I own Sora, Kawaii and Kimiko! Yay!

Thank you all for the Review's! Sorry for the late up date, and don't think I'm going to stop writing this!

o.OReview and tell me what you think.PLEASE!O.o

**Terms**

**  
Baka:** Stupid,fool,Idiot **Hai:** Yes **Ja ne:** Bye **Hentia:** Pervert **Okasan:** Mother  
**Otou-San:** Father

**Chapter 8: Meet Kimiko**

---**Previously**---

Inuyasha told Kimiko his life story. " So thats were I am right now." Inuyasha finished. He felt like he knew her his entire life. ' Why did I just tell her my entire life story?' Because you love her just as does she... ' No I don't! I barely know her! Wait... I do love her... That's my boy... Kimiko move closer to him.

" My life story began in a small clan of the element's, close to the Nothern lands. My farther and mother were the clan's leaders that is until Naraku killed them and all of the clan. I escaped... He looked for me for still after all these years and still is... So to get stronger I seek out Kawaii, my best friend. She the Northern gernal. We both trained and it was hard, but rewarding in the end. I said my goodbye's and left. This is were I am now..." Kimiko explained.

" Then even more reason to kill Naraku! Come on I'll show you my group!" Inuyasha yelled. " Okay Inuyasha!" Kimiko yelled in exitment.

**Now: At Kaede's**

The group sat in Kaede's hut. Kagome and Sango silently chatted with each other, Sesshomaru's leaning on Kagome, his left arm is draped around her shoulder,( He has both of arms in this story.) Shippou went off to play with Kirara, and Miroku and Kaede are chatting about herbs.

Inuyasha and Kimiko came running into the hut, startling everyone. "Everyone this is Kimiko-chan and I want her to join the group!" Kimiko blushed slightly and looked away. "Are you sure she can be trusted, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked. His cold stare was directed at Kimiko.

"Of course she can!" Declaired Inuyasha. Kimiko moved to take a seat and told the her story. "I'm sorry your parents were killed." Sango said sadly. "My parent's and brother was also Killed by Naraku." A small tear slipped down her pale cheek. Kagome looked at her sister like friend and patted her on the back.

"So you know Kawaii-chan?" Kagome asked. Kimiko nodded with hope in her eye's. " So are you heir of the Northern lands?" Kimiko asked. " Hai I am." Kagome replied. Joy danced in her eye's.

"We should go now...But first I'm going to the hot sping's, Sango-chan, Kimiko-Chan, want to come?" "Yes!" They both said in union. Kagome grab the necessary item's and began to walk with the other's.

**---The hot springs---**

They all sheded their cloths and slipped into the hot steaming water. Kagome reached for the shampoo. "Hey Kimiko-Chan?" Kagome asked while lathering the shampoo into her hair. "Yes, Kagome-Chan? Kimiko awnsered while diving into the water and coming back up. "Do you like him." Kagome teased.

Kimiko look around nervously and blushed. "I...What do you mean... heh...heh." Kimiko asked. "Do you like Inuyasha..." Kagome asked again while swimming closer to Kimiko. "Uh...Uh... I... I... Guess..." Kimiko replied nervously.

Kagome and Sango busted out laughing. "You like him! Ha ha! Oh GOD is that FUNNY or what." Kagome said between laughs.

Kimiko face turned beat red. "You guy's! Why I... Ugh." Kimiko yelled in anger. "Were both sorry!" Sango and Kagome said between laughs. "UGH." Kimiko turned away and got out of the water. She quickly got dressed and stomped back too camp.

Sango and Kagome stopped laughing eruptly and look at each other. "Where we to hard on her? Kagome asked while getting out of the hot steaming water. "I think we were." Sango hung her head low.SighThey both got dressed quickly and left for camp.

**---At Kaede's---**

Kimiko came stomping into camp and found a tree far from the group and jumped in the highest branch to sulk. The boys look oddly at her, but thought it best to leave her alone. Not long after Kagome and Sango came rushing in.

"Where's Kimiko?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha pointed toward the tallest tree in camp. In the highest branch sat Kimiko, sulking. They ran up too her and Kagome jumped up in the tree while pulling down Kimiko.

"HEY!" Kimiko Yelled. A hand slide across her mouth. Kagome and Kimiko landed four miles away from Kaede's hut.

"WHAT!" Kimiko yelled. "Kimiko, be quiet! Okay!" Kimiko nodded her head. "You like him, so why not asked him!" Kagome asked. Kimiko blushed and look away. "I...I...well you know, right?" Kagome nodded her head. "How about I set you up? You and him." Kagome asked.

Kimiko blushed even more than before. "Yes." Kimiko answered. Kagome jumped in the air, in delight. "Okay, I'll go talk to him in a day!" Kagome said...

**---At Kaede's---**

"What was that all about?" Miroku whispered to Sango. Sango pulled him out of hearing distance. "Well, Kagome is thinking about getting Kimiko and Inuyasha together." Sango explained.

"Well I could go talk to him..." Miroku began "And save Kagome the trouble from talking to him about it, well?" Miroku asked Sango with pleading eye's. "Well... Okay..." Sango said.

**---With Kagome and Kimiko---**

Kagome and Kimiko came back to Kaede's hut and Sango and Miroku came up. "Well Miroku offered to help...with him..." Sango whispers to Kagome in her ear. Kagome nods in a yes.

The group again began the long journey to find the sacred jewel shards. Later that night Miroku came up to the tree which Inuyasha was now sitting in. Inuyasha looked at Miroku from his perch in the tree.

"Yes Miroku?" Inuyasha asked while jumping from his perch in the tree. "Do you like Kimiko?" Miroku asked. "WHAT?"Inuyasha yells. "Well do you?" Miroku asked again. "Uh...I...I...Yes Miroku I do..." Inuyasha said shly in a low voice.

Miroku nods an okay and says "She likes you to... Go talk to her..." Miroku said in a commanding voice.

Sorry for the late update. I hope you liked it.

Tell me what I need to change, So please Review,Review,Review!

Dragon from hell

Ja ne


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and co, but Rumiko Takahashi does. I own Sora, Kawaii and Kimiko.

Thank you all for the Reviews! WARNING: LEMON'S AHEAD!

o.O Review and tell me what you think. PLEASE!O.o

**Terms**

**  
Baka:** Stupid,fool,Idiot **Hai:** Yes **Ja ne:** Bye **Hentia:** Pervert **Okasan:** Mother **Otou-San:** Father

**Chapter 9: Passion of the night**

---**Previously**---

Kagome and Kimiko came back to Kaede's hut and Sango and Miroku came up. "Well Miroku offered to help...with him..." Sango whispers to Kagome in her ear. Kagome nods in a yes.

The group again began the long journey to find the sacred jewel shards. Later that night Miroku came up to the tree which Inuyasha was now sitting in. Inuyasha looked at Miroku from his perch in the tree.

"Yes Miroku?" Inuyasha asked while jumping from his perch in the tree. "Do you like Kimiko?" Miroku asked. "WHAT?"Inuyasha yells. "Well do you?" Miroku asked again. "Uh...I...I...Yes Miroku I do..." Inuyasha said shyly in a low voice.

Miroku nods an okay and says "She likes you to... Go talk to her..." Miroku said in a commanding voice.

**---Kimiko And Inuyasha---**

Kimiko walk by a glistening river. She looked up to the river of stars and wonder _' Does he love me' _Kimiko thought to herself _' Or am I fooling my self, sigh. ' _

A twig snap and Kimiko look to the side find Inuyaha there."Yes?" He look up and slowly walk over to her. " I want to talk to you, Kimiko..." he asked

"What is it?" Kimiko asked. "I Love you..." He said. While saying this, he took her hands in his and said "Do you love me?" Kimiko look into is eye's_. ' He does? Yes!'_ Kimiko thought"Yes, I love you." With that said, she leaned into kiss him. He deepened the kiss.

They broke apart for air. They look into each other's eye's. "MINE!" He pick her up bridal style and ran to a secluded area.()

**---LEMON WARNING--- **

They arrived in a beautiful meadow, the stars shined in the midnight sky. Kimiko look up and stared into his eye's of molten gold. She snuggled into his warmth.

He then laid Kimiko down on the soft tall grass. He removed his haori, reviling his solid six pack. Kimiko slowly slid down her Kimono, revealing her lush full breast.

He removed his hakama's and leaned down to trail kisses all over her neck. Kimiko slid her fangs over his neck and sank her fangs into his soft flesh. She then lick her marking. The sign of the four elements appeared over the marking.

He move her silk hair and sank his fangs into her soft flesh. He then lick his marking. The sign of a half moon appeared over the marking. Kimiko parted her legs. He played in her cavern, making her scream for more.

He then leaned himself into her cavern, very deep into her cavern. He slowly pulled out and quickly pushed back in. While her pleasure increasing ten fold with every push.

Kimiko Screamed out his name in intense pleasure. "INUYASHA!"****"KIMIKO!" He screamed out in deep, deep pleasure. After six hours, he began to slow down. When they were done they got up and went too clean them self. Then headed too camp.

**---With Kagome and Sesshomaru---**

Kagome and Sesshomaru both watch the new couple run off. They both look at each other in the eye's. "They seem to be off in a hurry." Said Kagome. "Hmm... Yes they do..." He replied. He leaned down to nussle her neck. He heard a small chuckle. "Tonight is the night of passion..." He whispered in ear, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine.

Kagome then dragged him to a secluded.

**---LEMON WARNING--- **

They arrived at a beautiful waterfall, the water sparkled with the many reflection's of the stars. Kagome and Sesshomaru slid off their clothes off.

They jump on each other and Frenched. Kagome slid her fangs over his neck and bit into his flesh and then lick her marking. The sign of the Nothern lands graced over marking.( The Northern marking looks like two swords crossed together.)

He then move her silk hair and sank his fangs into her soft flesh. He then lick his marking. The sign of the Western lands appeared over the marking.

Kagome leaned in and kiss him. He lick her bottom lip, demanding entrance. He explored inside her, tasting her and she taste so _good!_ "Hmmmm." He laid her on the soft ground and pushed her legs apart. He dug himself deep into her cavern, Kagome moaned loudly.

He plulled out slowly and back in faster. She screamed out in pure pleasure. The speed increased ten fold and was still getting faster. "SESSHOMARU!" Kagome screamed in pure rippling pleasure."KAGOME!"Sesshomaru screemed in pure rippling pleasure.

After six hours he began to slow down. They got up, came over and walk over to the glistening waterfall, they cleaned up and headed back too camp.

**---Miroku and Sango---**

Miroku sat near Sango. "I wonder where they are... Sango?" He asked. Sango turned and look at Miroku. "Yes, Miroku?" _' Should I tell her...' _Miroku thought. "Miroku?" Miroku was startle out of his thoughts. "Sango, I love you!" Miroku declared.

Sango through her arms around him. "I love you to..." She whispered. "Sango will you bear my child..." Sango look in his eye's to see if he was telling the truth. Their was no lie. "Yes, Miroku..." Sango answered.

**---LEMON WARNING--- **

Miroku carried her too the back of the camp and laid her down on the soft ground. He began to trail feather kisses down her neck. He took off his robe, Sango began to slide down her kimono, reviling her lush full breast. He began to suck her breast, while playing with the other. Sango moan's were heard instantly throughout the clearing.

Sango slid the rest of her Kimono off. Sango brought him down and French him. _'She taste so good.' _He then spreed her leg's apart. He began to play deep within her cavern. She moaned in intense pleasure.

He leaned himself into her cavern, deep into her cavern and slowly pulled out and slowly went back in. Sango screamed his name. While her pleasure increasing ten fold with every push. "MIROKU!"

"SANGO!" Miroku Yelled in deep pleasure. He slid into her cavern harder and faster more so than before. The speed increased ten fold and was still getting faster.

"MIROKU!" Sango sceamed out in intense pleasure. After four hours, he began to slow down. They where both exosted.

**---END OF LEMON---**

They laid together, purely exosted from having sex. Miroku and Sango got dreassed and went too clean up.

**---Naraku castle---**

The castle look gray and dark. No living thing lived on this abandon land. It seemed to be a wasteland. Naraku called for one of his reincarnation. "Kanna, show me Kagome." his cold voice commanded.

An emotionless child dressed in white walk into the quiet room. She lifted her mirror. Showing Kagome and Sesshomaru walking back too their camp.

He noticed the marking of the Western lands on Kagome Shoulder, HIS KAGOME WAS MARK BY THIS PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A DEMON! "HOW DARE HE CLAIM WHATS MINE!" Yelled Naraku.

Naraku Started formulating a plan to trick and capture _his Kagome_ and remove the marking, so he could claim her as his.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it. For flamers like Firebow who haven't even wrote a story, you should not even judge my story or any other story, since you have not even wrote a story. For flamers in general your reviews are not important to me or anyone else.

Dragon from hell

Ja ne


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and co, but Rumiko Takahashi does. I own Sora, Kawaii and Kimiko.

Thank you all for the Reviews! WARNING: LEMON'S AHEAD!

o.O Review and tell me what you think. PLEASE!O.o

**Terms**

**  
Baka:** Stupid,fool,Idiot. **Hai:** Yes. **Ja ne:** Bye. **Hentia:** Pervert. **Okasan:** Mother. **Otou-San:** Father. **o.O: **Look of the group or person.

**Chapter 10: The suiter**

---**Previously**---

**---Naraku castle---**

The castle look gray and dark. No living thing lived on this abandon land. It seemed to be a wasteland. Naraku called for one of his reincarnation. "Kanna, show me Kagome." his cold voice commanded.

An emotionless child dressed in white walk into the quiet room. She lifted her mirror. Showing Kagome and Sesshomaru walking back too their camp.

He noticed the marking of the Western lands on Kagome Shoulder, HIS KAGOME WAS MARK BY THIS PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A DEMON! "HOW DARE HE CLAIM WHATS MINE!" Yelled Naraku.

Naraku Started formulating a plan to trick and capture _his Kagome_ and remove the marking, so he could claim her as his.

**---Now---**

Everyone arrived at camp. Kagome sniffed the air. "Sango, Miroku, did you mate?" They both blushed and look away. Kagome look at Sesshomaru and then laughed.

The others arrived and gave a wink to Sango and Miroku, who both deeply blushed again and turned away. "Well I think we should get some sleep." Kagome stated. Sango look up and asked. "Kagome where did you get Midnight?"

Kagome was waiting for them to asked about Midnight. "Well Sango, my Okasan gave me Midnight on my six birthday. I wondered why it had two tails, so I asked my mother. She said it was a special breed of Neko. I accepted that until I realized it was a demon." They nodded, accepting her awsner. Midnight came into the clearing with Shippou on her back.

"Okasan, why did you leave us!" Shippou jumped off of Midnight and lunge toward his Okasan. "Shippou, I'm sorry. I thought it would be safer if you stayed." Kagome snuggled the kit to her chest. Kagome then all handed them a sleeping bag, when she handed Sesshomaru a sleeping bag he look at her in confusion. "What is this?" He asked "It's a sleeping bag, you sleep on outside, when your camping." Kagome explained.

"Why have I not seen this before?" Kagome look around nervously."If I tell you, You must swear not to tell anyone outside of this group." He nodded his head. "I'm from the future, 500 years to be exact. The year 2005. How I got here is I..." Kagome told him her entire story of how she came too the past. "And that what happened." He nodded his head. "I see that you are not lying to me... How do you work this sleeping bag?" Kagome laid the sleeping bag out and unsiped it. He nodded his head and got in, dragging Kagome with him. They then snuggled up together and fell into a deep sleep.

**---In the Morning---**

Kagome woke up to the smell of breakfast being made. She notice a fluffy tail that wrapped around her torso. She slowly unwrapped the big mass of fluffiness and almost got up.

Till it grabbed her and pulled her back down. "Sesshomaru, wake up!" Kagome whispered. "Damn monkeys...NO, NOT THE TAIL... My fluffiness!" He turns over and opens his eye's. "Morning." Kagome whispers, trying not to laugh, but she couldn't hold it any longer and busted out laugh.

"You talk in you sleep, Mr. Fluff ball" she said in between laugh's. He blushed, while pulling her down. "Why you!" He started to tickle her and then stop. They both got up and noticed everyone starring at them.

o.O That was the only look the group gave before turning away. After that the group ate and got ready to leave. "Hey guy's I since three jewel shards in the north, we could visit my family there." Kagome stated.

They all nodded their heads in a silent agreement. The group then headed too the north.

**---Northern lands---**

Sora was finishing some paper work, when there was a nock at the door. "Yes." Sora said as he look up. "Lord Sora, their is a sutor for lady Kagome." The massager placed the letter on the desk and left.

_Dear lord of the Northern lands_

_I, Naraku, wish to mate lady Kagome. If my suit on lady Kagome is denied I will declare war on your lands and take her as my own!_

_Naraku_

'That BASTERD!' He thought. Sora got up and left his study. He walk up too one of his massager's.

"Ame (Rain) send word to Kagome that she is to come here. Now!" The massager left.

**---With the Group---**

The group began their long journey too the Northern lands. Kagome sensed someone coming and floated too the ground. In a small tornado, Kouga appeared.

"Kagome, is that you?" Kouga asked as he look up to see her face. "Yes it's me.." Kouga sniffed Kagome and smelled Sesshomaru on her "YOU MATED!" Kouga yelled

Kagome saw the pained look on his face. " Kouga, you have Ayame(sp). She is the one the loves you. I only think of you as a friend. I'm sorry..."

Kouga took out the jewel shards in his legs. "Here take these, I don't need them anymore." He said. Kouga then speeded off.

Kagome then took too the sky. Then group left the clearing.

**---5 hours later---**

The group stop to rest and eat lunch. _'Finally! They stop. Damn you Rin!'_ Thought Jaken.

**---Flash back---**

_The sevents of the castle scurryed (sp) around cleaning the castle. While Rin moped._

_"Rin stop moping!" Jaken said as he walk up. "Jaken, Rin is just lonly..." _

_"Fine you can see your lord... Go a servant to get Ah & Un ready." Jaken said_

**---End of flash back---**

_'Damn, my lord going to kill me!' _Thought Jaken as he walk into the clearing with Rin and Ah & Un.

Sesshomaru Smelled his servent's foul stinch and the sweat scent of Rin. _'Rin?' _he thought

He told Kagome he would be right back. He walk a little ways out of camp. "Jaken why are you, Rin and Ah & Un here." He asked coldly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, this lowly Jaken saw Rin moping around the castle and I could not stand it anymore. So I brought Rin here. Forgive this Jaken."Jaken said

Leave Rin and Ah & Un here and return to the castle." he said coldly

"Rin, come." Rin ran over to him and they went back to camp.

I hoped you like it! I"ll update faster, if get more reviews


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Fine, I do not own own Inu Yasha the manga or series.

Thank you all for the Review's!

o.OReview and tell me what you think. PLEASE!O.o

**Terms**

**  
Baka:** Stupid,fool,Idiot. **Hai:** Yes. **Ja ne:** Bye. **Hentia:** Pervert. **Okasan:** Mother. **Otou-San:** Father. **o.O: **Look of the group or person.

**Chapter 10: The Messager and battle**

---**Previously**---

_'Damn, my lord going to kill me!'_ Thought Jaken as he walk into the clearing with Rin and Ah & Un.

Sesshomaru smelled his servant's foul stench and the sweat scent of Rin. _'Rin?'_ he thought

He told Kagome he would be right back. He walk a little ways out of camp. "Jaken why are you, Rin and Ah & Un here." He asked coldly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, this lowly Jaken saw Rin moping around the castle and I could not stand it anymore. So I brought Rin here. Forgive this Jaken."Jaken said

Leave Rin and Ah & Un here and return to the castle." he said coldly  
"Rin, come." Rin ran over to him and they went back to camp.

**---Now---**

Rin skipped into camp. Shippou saw the strange girl that came with Sesshomaru, his new Otou-San.

"Otou-San your back!" Shippou yelled. This caught Sesshomaru by surprise. _' I guess I am his Otou-San...' _he thought. "Shippou, meet Rin, your sister. Rin, meet Shippou your brother."

Shippou came over to Rin. He look up and said. "Hi Rin! Wanna play tag?" Shippou asked. Rin nodded her head and then ran off with Shippou.

The group ate lunch and started off again.

A strange messenger from the northern castle came into the groups view. Kagome approached the messenger. "State your bussiness." Kagome demanded.

"Lady Kagome, Lord Sora request you come the the Northern lands." Then the messenger walk away.

"That was weird. I wonder what he wants?" Kagome whispered.

**---Nothern castle---**

Ame arrived back to the Northern castle. She walk to her lords study and nocked. "Come in." She heard. She open the door. "My lord, lady Kagome comes with her companions." Ame said. She then walk out of the room.

**---With the group---**

The group almost got too the castle gates, when an ugly oni came into view. The oni's arousal filled the air, as it eye's came apon Kagome.

Kagome felt as if she was going to barf at the sight of the oni and Kagome could since the three jewel shards in it's head.

Kagome then unsheathed her "Wings of Death" and attack the oni.

Sesshomaru was shock at how good of a fighter Kagome was.

The oni glared at the girl he lusted after. "Onna, you and your jewel shards shall be mine." The oni lust filled voice yelled.

Before Kagome killed the oni she said. "Only in your dreams, you vile scum!" Then Kagome sliced the oni's head clear off it's shoulders, the body fell too the ground in a bloody mass of flesh. Kagome took the three shards.

Kagome sheathed her "Wings of Death" and look behind her. "You guy's coming?" They nodded their heads and followed her.

The guards of the castle saw Kagome and open the gate's for her and her companions.

The castle was very big. It's five stories stood tall and glistened green in the sunlight. The castle took on a Gothic look in more ways than one.

The doors swung and then appeared lord Sora. "Welcome Kagome, my daughter and I welcome your companions!"

Kagome ran too her dad and gave him a bear hug. Sora sniff Kagome and he smiled. "Kagome, did you mate with the lord of the west?"

Kagome saw his grin and laughed. "DAD! I know what your thinking, you Hentai!"

"Come, this way." Sora said. The group followed Sora into his large study.

The study was filled with rare scrolls and books from all around the world. Their was a large table in the center of the room. Sora walk too the head of the table.

"Everyone please take a seat." They all took a seat close too Sora. "Why I have called you here is because of a suiters letter. The suitor is none other than Naraku. He is threating to take my lands and Kagome, if he does not get Kagome..." Sora said sadly.

Kagome anger risen to new heights. _'He threaten my farther and the Northern lands! He going to die if it's the last thing I do! I will never be his!'_ Kagome thought in anger.

Everyone saw the anger seep into Kagome's eye's and shuddered in fear. Shippou decided to go and calm his Okasan.

Shippou jumped into Kagome's lap and started to snuggle into her lap. Kagome instantly calmed when she saw her kit snuggle into her lap.

"Okasan, don't be mad!" Shippou begged as he snuggled further into her lap. Kagome calmed even further.

Kagome hugged her kit closer too her. "I'm not mad my kit..." Kagome said.

Kagome got up, bringing Shippou with her. "Dad may I, Shippou and Rin be excused?" Kagome asked. "Yes..." Sora answered.

Kagome left the room with Shippou and Rin and they walk down the long hallway. Ame was walking and noticed Kagome and her adopted kits.

Ame walked up too Kagome and the kits. "Lady Kagome, I see you are back." Ame said.

Kagome look up and said "Oh! Hi Ame!" "Would you please take Rin and Shippou too their rooms?." Kagome asked

Ame smiled and said. "Of course Kagome." Ame took the children into her arms, carrying both close too her. Then Ame walk down the hallway.

**---Back In the study---**

To say Sesshomaru was pissed was an understatement. _'How dare that hayou try to claim whats MINE!'_ Sesshomaru thought in anger.

Sora voice brought everyone from their thoughts. "I do not want to give my daughter too Naraku. So we need to think up a plan on how to defeat him!"

Everyone looked at Sora and gave thought to his words. "Yes, but we need Kagome to help kill him..." Sesshomaru said. He looked at all of them and they nodded.

"I think Lady Kagome would like that! Though I like to get my revenge to." Miroku said

"I think we all would!" Sango added. They nodded their heads.

"We need Kagome to lure the real Naraku out of hiding and then we will help her kill him!" Sora said. They nodded their heads. "Then that is the plan..."

Sora got up as did the other's. Sora called a servant and asked him too show the group their rooms.

I Decided too put in some funny's in this fic.

**Funny's:**

Dragon: :Sweating: "Damn that took longer then I thought." :Frowns:

Inu: :Glares at Dragon: "Why the fuck did you kill Kikyou and pair Kagome with Sesshomaru!"

Dragon: "You know I hate Kikyou and this is not a Kag/Inu fic." :Glare's at Inu:

Inu: "Kagome is MINE!" :Lunges at Dragon:

Dragon: :Sweatdrops and side steps: "Kagome! Sit him or I'll kill him!"

Kagome: "SIT, SIT, SIT AND SIT! I'm NOT yours!" :Glares at Inu:

I hoped you like it! I"ll update faster, if get more reviews!

Ja ne


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Fine, I do not own own Inu Yasha the manga or series.

Thank you all for the Reviews! **Short Lemon! **

o.O Review and tell me what you think. PLEASE!O.o

**Terms**

**  
Baka:** Stupid,fool,Idiot. **Hai:** Yes. **Ja ne:** Bye. **Hentia:** Pervert. **Okasan:** Mother. **Otou-San:** Father. **o.O: **Look of the group or person.

**Chapter 12: A Dream and Tranformation**

---**Previously**---

To say Sesshomaru was pissed was an understatement. _'How dare that hayou try to claim whats MINE!'_ Sesshomaru thought in anger.

Sora voice brought everyone from their thoughts. "I do not want to give my daughter too Naraku. So we need to think up a plan on how to defeat him!"

Everyone looked at Sora and gave thought to his words. "Yes, but we need Kagome to help kill him..." Sesshomaru said. He looked at all of them and they nodded.

"I think Lady Kagome would like that! Though I like to get my revenge to." Miroku said

"I think we all would!" Sango added. They nodded their heads.

"We need Kagome to lure the real Naraku out of hiding and then we will help her kill him!" Sora said. They nodded their heads. "Then that is the plan..."

Sora got up as did the other's. Sora called a servant and asked him too show the group their rooms.

**---Now---**

Kagome retired too her room. She was exosted. She had played with Shippou and Rin and Sota. Then her Otou-san told her the plan and what she was to do.

_'Lure Naraku_?' Kagome thought _'Oh well, you got to do what you got to do.'_

Kagome got up from her bed and walk too her _personal_ hot springs. Kagome undressed and slipped into the steaming hot water. She cleaned and washed her body and hair.

Sesshomaru had requested his room be next to Kagome's. Sesshomaru walk into his room. He knew he shared a hot spring with her. He chuckled.

He decided he was going to take a _bath_.() So he entered _their_ hot springs.

Kagome heard the another door open, that she had not noticed before and she quickly dived into the water to cover up.

Sesshomaru grinned at this. He took his cloths off and jump in, after Kagome.

Kagome noticed her mate was chasing her. She then realized he had a room next to her and that they where sharing the hot springs.

Kagome swam faster, playfully. She then swam upwards and got out. She tried too get to her clothes, but Sesshomaru cought up and grabed her around the waist.

He nussled his mark, making her shuddered in deep pleasure. He picked Kagome up in bridal style and left towards her room.

**---Short Lemon ahead---**

Sesshomaru laid Kagome down on her bed. He again nussled his mark, making her shuddered in pleasure. Kagome nussled her mark. Making him very hard.

He leaned forward and thrust his tung into her mouth, craving her sweat taste. They waged war with their tung's. They broke apart gasping for air.

His need too be inside her rised to new hight's. He pulled her legs apart and dug himself deep into her cavern and pulled out slowly and back in slowly.

His speed and need increased with each thrust. "KAGOME!" He moaned her name in pure pleasure.

She thrust her hips forward, wanting more. "SESSHOMARU!" Kagome sceamed.

After six hours he began to slow down. He fell onto the bed, purely exosted. He pulled Kagome too him and they cuddle up. Sleep slowly claimed them.

**---Kagome's Dream---**

Kagome found herself laying on soft grass. The wind softly graced her face. Kagome sat up and look around. She was by a lake and a big forest.

"Ah, Kagome, my pure child." A silky voice called. Kagome got up and turned around, only to meet the soft gaze of Midoriko.

"Midoriko? What...- " Kagome managed to shuttered out. Midoriko chuckled lightly. "Yes it's me, Kagome." Kagome gasped.

Midoriko's face turned serious. "I summoned you here, in between the realm of the living and dead. I have an offer, from god himself."

Kagome's face turned to pure shock. "Since you are a rare and pure soul. You can become a higher being, like myself. If you want to. Do you?" Midoriko asked.

_'Higher being? Do I want to?' _

_ Yes you do! _

_'Shut up!'_

_ You can't silence me, I'm you!_

_'#Growls# Okay! I will, if you shut up!' _

_I knew you see it my way!_

Midoriko saw the Kagome's face and laughed. "Your subcounous is annoying!" Midoriko laughed out. Kagome was shocked. "You can read minds?" "Yup! Well what's your answer?"

Kagome looked at Midoriko and said "Yes, I would like to become higher being. To proctect family, my mate and friend's!"

"So be it!" Midoriko said. Midoriko walk over too Kagome and place her figure on Kagome's forehead. A bright light flashed and enveloped Kagome's body, bending and reshaping it.

The light died down and their stood Kagome. Kagome moved to the lake and what she saw shocked her. Kagome's hair turned an icy dark blue with silver streaks. Her forhead still had the Northern marking and beside the marking was another marking of a blue and silver star, on her cheeks she had one silver and one blue marking, the same with her wrists and legs. Kagome's body filled in all the right place's, even more so, than before. Kagome now had a fluffy icy dark blue tail and her wings turned into the same color as her hair and tail .Kagome noticed a new katana at her hip, she pulled it out and on the handle was it's name "_Purity_". To say Kagome was beautiful was a big understatement.

"You are now Goddess of the Star's and Universe and can summon the Shikon no Tama! Come here, let give you all your training." Kagome walk gracefully over too Midoriko. Midoriko touched Kagome's forehead and chanted some words, then Kagome glowed blue for a minute and the light died down.

Kagome's eyes looked to have all the knowlege of the universe and Kagome had all the training she needed. " Arigatou!" Kagome said respectfully.

Midoriko smiled "Kagome, I must go!" Then everything went dark.

**---End of Kagome's dream---**

Kagome woke up to the sun shinning into her bedroom. She turned around to find her mate gone and by the looks of it morning had already passed. Kagome got up and walk to her mirror and what she saw shocked her.

_'That dream really happen!' _Kagome thought. _'I can call the rest of the jewel!'_ Kagome went too her closet and grab a blue and silver Kimono. _'That way I can lure the real Naraku!'_

Kagome put up her hair and left the room, only to bump into Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least, his mate was now Goddess of the Star's and Universe. He then took his mate's lips and then he picked her up in bridal style.

Sora was in the dining room as was everyone else. When Sesshomaru and Kagome came into the room to say they where shocked would be an understatement.

He let Kagome go and she took a seat by her Otou-san.

Kagome then explained what happen in her dream and what she was now.

**Funny's**

Dragon: "Yay another chappy!" :Jumps up and down:

Inu: "BROTHER! Kagome is MINE not YOUR'S!"

Sesshy:Chuckles: "No, dear brother Kagome is not YOUR'S, she is MINE!"

Inu:Chases Sesshy:

Kagome:Walks in: "What the-" :OO Backs away from the Inu brothers: "Dragon, what are they doing?"

:The Inu brother's turned too Kagome and start to fight again:

Dragon:Pulls Kagome back out of the Inu brother's grasp: "Run!"

Kagome:Runs, but the Inu brother's noticed her running: "Crap!" :Runs faster:

I hoped you like it! I"ll update faster, if get more reviews!

**---Flamer's getting flamed! LOL---**

(Yes i'm insane!)

BIGMAMAQUEENKAY- LOL! This dude doesn't even write and doesn't even have an account! LOL!

Dragon from hell

Ja ne


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Fine, I do not own Inu Yasha the manga or series.

Thank you all for the Review's!

o.OReview and tell me what you think. PLEASE!O.o

**Terms**

**  
Baka:** Stupid,fool,Idiot. **Hai:** Yes. **Ja ne:** Bye. **Hentia:** Pervert. **Okasan:** Mother. **Otou-San:** Father. **o.O: **Look of the group or person.

**Chapter 13: Blood bond 1**

---**Previously**---

Kagome woke up to the sun shinning into her bedroom. She turned around to find her mate gone and by the looks of it morning had already passed. Kagome got up and walk to her mirror and what she saw shocked her.

_'That dream really happen!' _Kagome thought. _'I can call the rest of the jewel!'_ Kagome went too her closet and grab a blue and silver Kimono. _'That way I can lure the real Naraku!'_

Kagome put up her hair and left the room, only to bump into Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least, his mate was now Goddess of the Star's and Universe. He then took his mate's lips and then he picked her up in bridal style.

Sora was in the dining room as was everyone else. When Sesshomaru and Kagome came into the room to say they where shocked would be an understatement.

He let Kagome go and she took a seat by her Otou-san.

Kagome then explained what happen in her dream and what she was now.

**---Sango and Kagome---**

Kagome was walking down the hall and ran into Sango, Rin and Shippou. "Hi guys!" Kagome said. "OKAASAN!" Rin and Shippou yelled at the same time. They both jumped on Kagome. Kagome wasn't prepared for her Kit's attack and fell on her back. Rin and Shippou started tickling Kagome, making her laugh. Kagome then got them back with a vengeance and started to tickle them both.

Sango saw them and laughed, when she look up she saw Sora coming down the hall. Sango gave Kagome a look saying 'Your otou-san is coming!'. Kagome quickly got up and turn around.

"Hi otou-san!" Kagome said rather quickly. Sora chuckled lightly. "Kagome, come with me, too my study." Kagome nodded and followed her father.

**---Sora's study---**

Kagome and Sora walk in front of too large doors and stoped. They entered his study and Kagome turned around to face her father.

"Otou-san, what is it that you want?" Kagome asked. Sora put a fake hurt look and then smiled. "Kagome, that hurt. Can't I just want too spend time with my daughter?"

"OTOU-SAN!" Kagome said angerly. Sora sighed and walk over too a tall bookcase, he then pulled out a book saying "Blood Bonds". Sora turned back to Kagome and smiled.

"Okay, This book is for Blood Bonds and I thought that you would want to adopt Shippou and Rin." Kagome gave out a Squeal and nodded. Sora handed her the book.

Kagome look though the book and found the perfect blond bond ritual. Kagome showed her father and he nodded.

"I'll prepare the ritual. You, your mate and the children go and get prepared and meet me in the North Garden, in two hours." Kagome gave her dad a tight bone crushing hug and then walk out of the study.

**---Suprize!---**

Kagome walk too her room. She found her kits and Sesshomaru there, on her bed talking to each other. They then look up at Kagome and they all smiled an evil smile and lung at Kagome.

Kagome not expecting this fell on the flore, with them on top of her tickling her. She giggled uncontrollable and tried too squirm away, but failed.

"NO...STOP... NOT THE TICKLING!" Kagome screamed between laughs. They all screamed "NEVER!" Then Kagome manged to squirm away and quickly got up. " Shippou, Rin! Stop it now!" Kagome scoulded. Rin and Shippou started to pout, when Kagome stop their fun.

Sesshomaru put a small grin on. "My dear, what is the matter with the children having fun by tickling you?" Sesshomaru ask innocently.

Kagome walk up and bunched him in the shoulder playfully and whispered. " What if I don't like to be tickled?" She purred." Oh and I set up a blood bond!"

He looked shocked but then laughed. " Mmmm, maybe we should have some fun later on..."He said heatedly. She purred in response and told the children that they where too get ready in two hours for a suprize in the North Garden.

**---The secret plot---**

A dark figure walk down a lone road. His PLAN would work. Kagome would be HIS!

He laughed. This would be to easy, her week bastard of a mate would die.

The next day he would enrage her by taking her kits and she would come too him!

He sat down on a log and summoned Kanna, he wanted to see her face, the face of pure heart. The one thing he longed to corrupt. Kanna came out off no where and walk towards her master.

Her mirror flashed blue and showed Kagome in the hot springs. His eyes bulged slightly at her new better sexy form. She was ten times more beautiful than she was last time he saw her. He got real hard and started to sweat.

"I want her NOW!"

**---Funny's---**

Dragon:Slams door: "Damn readers, I JUST UPDATED!"

Kagome:Walks up: "What did you do?"

Dragon:Gets an evil idea: "Oh, I just updated and the my fans chased me demanding they see Inu."

Inu:Walks in after hearing what Dragon said: "My fans need me! Why did you not tell me?"

:Kagome and Dragon run away from the front door and Inu walks outside:The fans run toward Inu:

Fans: "KAWAII EAR'S!"

Inu:Screams like a girl and runs for is dear life:

I hoped you like it! I"ll update faster, if get more reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Fine, I do not own Inu Yasha the manga or series.

Thank you all for the Reviews!

o.O Review and tell me what you think. PLEASE!O.o

**Terms**

**  
Baka:** Stupid,fool,Idiot. **Hai:** Yes. **Ja ne:** Bye. **Hentia:** Pervert. **Okasan:** Mother. **Otou-San:** Father. **o.O: **Look of the group or person.

**Chapter 13: Blood bond 2**

---**Previously**---

A dark figure walk down a lone road. His PLAN would work. Kagome would be HIS!

He laughed. This would be to easy, her weak bastard of a mate would die.

The next day he would enrage her by taking her kits and she would come too him!

He sat down on a log and summoned Kanna, he wanted to see her face, the face of pure heart. The one thing he longed to corrupt. Kanna came out off no where and walk towards her master.

Her mirror flashed blue and showed Kagome in the hot springs. His eyes bulged slightly at her new better sexy form. She was ten times more beautiful than she was last time he saw her. He got real hard and started to sweat.

"I want her NOW!"

**---Now---**

Kagome walk along with the kid's too the North Garden, hand in hand. The guard open the door and let them through. The light of the morning shown through the tall trees of the garden and fell apon their faces. There was a table, a Silver blood Dagger and guards. Kagome, Rin, Shippou and Sesshomaru walk over too the table. Kagome picked up the Silver blood Dagger.

Kagome turned to them. " This is a blood bond that well make you our real children." Kagome said softly. " Me and Sessho will cut our wrist and you will drink our blood. Then we will use the blood bond spell." Rin and Shippou nodded. Kagome brought the dagger and cut deep into her wrist. Blood came pouring down into two cup on the table and then the cut healed. Kagome handed the dagger to Sesshomaru. He then did the same and poured his blood into two different cups.

Kagome handed the cups filled with her blood too Rin and Shippou. They drank the blood and then Sesshomaru gave his cups full of his blood to Rin and Shippou, they too drank it. They then drew the sign of the Moon and the Sun around Rin and Shippou. Kagome and Sesshomaru chanted " The blood we gave now will run through these children veins." They chanted till the drawing of the Moon and Sun started to glowed a soft silver/blue.

In a Blinding flash Rin and Shippou changed. Rin had grown and was now 5'9. Her hair had grown down her waist and was a deep blue/green color. She had a long blue/green, fluffy tail. Her wings was the color of a deep blue and looked soft to the touch. Rin is 75 Goddess and 25 Inu demon. Shippou had grown and was now 5'9, the same height as Rin. His hair had turn a blue/silver color and went down to his knees. The color of his tail and wings were blue/silver and looked soft to the touch. Shippou is 75 God and 25 Inu demon.

Rin looked at Shippou and Shippou looked at Rin, they both grinned and looked up at their parents. "We have a mom and dad!" They both yelled in union, while running around Kagome and Sesshomaru. They both laughed and lead the children to bed.

**---Night---**

A dark figurer chuckled softly to himself. He would receive power beyond his wildest dreams. His eyes glistens at the large chunk of the shikon jewel in his hand. He was told to bring two children back, one a boy and the other a girl. Both would be bait. He silently walk through the quite court yard and jumped too stories and landed silently by Rin and Shippou's room.

He opened the window, then walk to their beds and gently took the children in his arms. He then laid a note on one of their beds and walked into a black portal.

**-----------**

Kagome woke up in a cold sweat. _Something was wrong._ She silently got up, but strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her back. "Go back to sleep, sweety." "No... Something wrong... THE KIDS!" Their blood went cold.

They both got up and ran for their kids room. The door slammed open. The beds where empty, the room was silent and on the bed their was a note.

Kagome picked the note up and read out loud just as everyone else ran in.

_**My Dear Kagome**_

_**You, my soon to be mate. **_

_**Have now lost your dear children. **_

_**And YOU will get them back,**_

_**but only if you come to me and become MY MATE! **_

_**YOU ARE MINE! **_

_**Read this spell and you will appear at my castle...**_

_**( Kagome didn't read the spell out loud, yet)**_

_**You will appear at a dark castle of hell, this the destination of the unknow, so smote it be...**_

_**Naraku**_

Kagome eyes went blood red. The very earth shook with her anger. Lighting flashed above the sky, followed by loud thunder. "He will pay! With a price worse than death itself!" Kagome screamed in pure anger.

"Lady Kagome, calm down. There is no reason to rush into matters like this. We need a plan, it would be suicide to rush in there without one..." Miroku said with haste.

"Yay Kagome, I agree with the hentia." Sango said. Kagome sighed, she knew they were right but still... She turned to them and calmed down. "Okay, well start tommarou and you guys need to train. Can I have a word with you and Sango?" They both look at each other and shrugged. Everyone else left too the bedrooms and Kagome lead them to the alter outside in the North Garden.

Kagome told them to wait there and that she would be back. Kagome walk into the library full of spells and enchantments. She look though rows of books and finally found it! "The book of changing".

**---Funny's---**

Dragon:Slams door: "Damn school, those HOMEWORK CRAZED PEOPLE!"

Kagome:Walks up: "What did they do?"

Dragon: "They gave me homework! EVIL!" : . :

Kagome: "Evil teachers."

I hoped you like it! I"ll update faster, if get more reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Fine, I do not own Inu Yasha the manga or series.

Thank you all for the reviews! Sorry for the late update! Blame it on school! And sense you had to wait so long, theres a Lemon!

o.OReview and tell me what you think. PLEASE! No rude flames! O.o

**Terms**

**  
Baka:** Stupid,fool,Idiot. **Hai:** Yes. **Ja ne:** Bye. **Hentia:** Pervert. **Okasan:** Mother. **Otou-San:** Father. **o.O: **Look of the group or person.

**Chapter 15: What happen to them!**

---**Previously**---

Kagome woke up in a cold sweat. _Something was wrong._ She silently got up, but strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her back. "Go back to sleep, sweety." "No... Something wrong... THE KIDS!" Their blood went cold.

They both got up and ran for their kids room. The door slammed open. The beds where empty, the room was silent and on the bed their was a note.

Kagome picked the note up and read out loud just as everyone esle ran in.

_**My Dear Kagome**_

_**You, my soon to be mate. **_

_**Have now lost your dear children. **_

_**And YOU will get them back,**_

_**but only if you come to me and become MY MATE! **_

_**YOU ARE MINE! **_

_**Read this spell and you will appear at my castle...**_

_**( Kagome didn't read the spell out loud, yet)**_

_**You will appear at a dark castle of hell, this the destination of the unknow, so smote it be...**_

_**Naraku**_

Kagome eyes went blood red. The very earth shook with her anger. Lighting flashed above the sky, followed by loud thunder. "He will pay! With a price worse than death itself!" Kagome screamed in pure anger.

"Lady Kagome, calm down. There is no reason to rush into matters like this. We need a plan, it would be suicide to rush in there without one..." Miroku said with haste.

"Yay Kagome, I agree with the hentia." Sango said. Kagome sighed, she knew they were right but still... She turned to them and calmed down. "Okay, well start tomorrow and you guys need to train. Can I have a word with you and Sango?" They both look at each other and shrugged. Everyone else left too the bedroom and Kagome lead them to the alter outside in the North Garden.

Kagome told them to wait there and that she would be back. Kagome walk into the library full of spells and enchantments. She look though rows of books and finally found it! "The book of changing".

**---Now---**

"This Is perfected." Kagome muttered. Changing Sango to a half Angel and half Dragon and Miroku into half Summoner and half Angel is perfect. Kagome walk back to the North Garden with Viles of Blood, herbs and two bottles. "Hey guys I'm back!" Kagome yelled. Sango and Miroku looked up. "What did you want us for, Lady Kagome?" Kagome walk up to them and gave them a devilish smile. "Its a surprise, just do what I ask and then you'll see." Kagome said evil tone in her voice. They both nodded nervously and watch her work on the strange mixtures she was making. Kagome mixed the two vile's of blood she made for Sango and Miroku. She added an herb that would allow both Sango (Angel and Dragon) and Miroku (Angel and Summoner) to become full in their new races.

Once Kagome was done she turned to them. She held two red strange potions in her hands and handed them the potions. "Drink this!" They did what she asked and lifted the potions to their mouth and drank it. It tasted sweat and made them want more. Once they were done they where engulfed in warm, soft Blue light. Then hot white pain shot through them. Their bones were grinding together and growing.

Sango fell to the floor her hair had change from brown to a deep blue with silver streaks. She grew taller, she was Kagome's height, which was 6'12. She grew silver angel wings with dark blue scales. The sign of a blue angel dragon graced her forehead and chest . Her body filled out even more. She look up at Kagome with aw. She stood up and look over to Miroku. His hair had turn silver with green streaks and his hair had grew down to his waist. He grew taller the same height as Sango had and he had grown angle wings that were pure silver. His head and chest bore the symbol of an angel summoner.

They both stood to their full height and ran over to the lake by the garden and looked at their reflection in pure aw. Kagome knew that their was no way to train them in such a limited time, but she could bring them to another realm which time went by oddly. Like one day here was a year there. Kagome smiled at the two and told them that she would be back. Kagome walked down the long dark hall and up too two large doors that contained the symbol of time and space, one of many doors to an alternet universe.

She left the hall and into the garden where Sango and Miroku waited. "You guys should retire. Then in the morning met me here, okay?" Kagome said with a yon. "Yes I do believe we need some sleep!" Miroku winked at Sango who grinned wildly. Kagome shook her head and headed up and into her room.

**_-----Warning Lemon ahead --------- _**

As soon as they got into their room. Sango pushed Miroku onto the bed and jump on him. Before he knew what happened their clothes were off and her lips on his. He instantly responded and wrapped his arms around her. He cupped her face as he and slipped his toung inside her mouth, exploring the dark depth of her mouth. She was so sweat, like warm honey. He wanted more. Her touch made him so hot. His cock harden instantly. She slid her silken hands down his back and cupped his but. His mouth trailed down neck with butterfly kisses and towards her succulent huge breasts. He took her nipple into his mouth and slowly sucked it and massaged her other nipple. She moaned loudly making her entire body hot, she wanted him inside her so badly. He took in her other nipple and sucked it slowly.

Her body pulsed with pleasure. He slowly moved down towards her vagina. And stuck his finger inside her and massaged her. Her moan set him on fire and his cock harden even more. His need to be inside her grew. She flung him down and explored his body and took his cock into her mouth sucking it hard, taking it slowly into her mouth and out. He flung her onto her back and dung himself deeply inside her and slowly out.

Pleasure raked through her body and her need for him to be hers grew, she plunged her fangs into his neck. His eyes grew wide as extreme pleasure went through his entire body. Instinctively he plunged his fangs into her neck. Extreme pleasure ranked throughout her body as they mated. His thrust came faster and quicker as he pushed himself inside her deeply. Her moans came loudly and she pushed herself up against him, hard and fast. This lasted for hours on end and even some.

They both colasped and cuddled up with each other. They fell asleep instantly.

**----With Rin and Shippou----**

Cold air washed over them as they woke. The bodies were trembling as they felt the cold chains on their hands. Shippou looked over at Rin with weak eyes. "We have to get out of here." Shippou said with a raspy voice. Rin nodded. Kohaku came into the room, his eyes were dull and emotionless. "My master has sent me to take care of you..." Kohaku said with a dull voice. He brought two bottles of water up to them and forced them to drink it. They both struggled, thinking it was some kind of poison.

They finally gave in and felt the cool water wash down their dry throats. They drank greedily. Rin look down at Kohaku with sorrow and love for the boy in her eyes. She wanted to free him, but she knew that she would have to get them out of here first and without that jackass knowing. She knew he was watching, so she would send a fake image up through that fuck up that mirror of Kanna's.

**----Northern castle----**

The morning came quickly and everyone got up and went to the north garden. "We are leaving to the alternet universe for training." They all looked at Kagome with aw. She then went on to explain what it was and what it could do. Kagome left and they followed her down a dark hall and up to large door. She opened the door and in a flash of light they appeared in the same hall but it was entirely white with gold trim on the edges and designs on the walls. Kagome showed them around the entire castle. Walking down the hall to they came upon two large doors. Kagome open the door and walked into a large room with various weapons aligned on the wall. "This is where we will train." Kagome said.

**---Funny's---**

**Dragon: "**Monkey stop! Don't touch that!"

**Kagome: **:Walks in: Looks at monkey and Dragon:O.o:

**Bob the penguin:** appears out of no where: "How dare you you monkey, bad monkey bad!"

**Kagome:** "hehehehehe I'm going now..."

**Bob the penguin: **"GET HER!" . 

**Kagome: **O.O :

**I hoped you like it! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Fine, I do not own Inu Yasha the manga or series.

Thank you all for the reviews! Sorry for the late update! Blame it on school! The end of this story is coming! Only this chapter and one more will be posted! Then i can work on my other story!

o.O Review and tell me what you think. PLEASE! No rude flames! O.o

**Terms**

**  
Baka:** Stupid,fool,Idiot. **Hai:** Yes. **Ja ne:** Bye. **Hentia:** Pervert. **Okasan:** Mother. **Otou-San:** Father. **o.O: **Look of the group or person.

**Chapter 16: Training and a devious plan**

---**Previously**---

**----With Rin and Shippou----**

Cold air washed over them as they woke. The bodies were trembling as they felt the cold chains on their hands. Shippou looked over at Rin with weak eyes. "We have to get out of here." Shippou said with a raspy voice. Rin nodded. Kohaku came into the room, his eyes were dull and emotionless. "My master has sent me to take care of you..." Kohaku said with a shallow voice. He brought two bottles of water up to them and forced them to drink it. They both struggled, thinking it was some kind of poison.

They finally gave in and felt the cool water wash down their dry throats. They drank greedily. Rin look down at Kohaku with sorrow and love for the boy in her eyes. She wanted to free him, but she knew that she would have to get them out of here first and without that jackass knowing. She knew he was watching, so she would send a fake image up through that fuck up that mirror of Kanna's.

**----Northern castle----**

The morning came quickly and everyone got up and went to the north garden. "We are leaving to the alternet universe for training." They all looked at Kagome with aw. She then went on to explain what it was and what it could do. Kagome left and they followed her down a dark hall and up to large door. She opened the door and in a flash of light they appeared in the same hall but it was entirely white with gold trim on the edges and designs on the walls. Kagome showed them around the entire castle. Walking down the hall to they came upon two large doors. Kagome open the door and walked into a large room with various weapons aligned on the wall.

"This is where we will train." Kagome said.

**---Now---**

Sango and Miroku looked in aw at the sight of the room. It was huge! Every weapon you could think of was there. Some had an unnatural glow to them, like blue flames licked the blade with ferocity. Kagome smiled at their widen eyes. "You should prepare. We start at 12:00 P.M., which is an hour from now." Kagome said looking at her watch. Sango and Miroku nodded. "Kagome where can we get ready?" Sango asked. "Through those doors." Kagome said pointing to the right of the room, where two large doors stood. They walked to the two doors and left the room.

An hour later they came out all ready for battle. Sango had on, instead of her normal slayers out fit, midnight black armor, the shoulder blades showed spikes pointing up into a flame design, slowly turning into a glass like blue. Sango also wore a deep ocean blue kimono under her armor. Miroku had silver armor on with various spikes that slowly turned glass green. He wore under the armor a green kimono with a forest design. Kagome smiled. "Pick your weapons." they nodded and rushed over to the enchanted weapons, all the while looking closely at the weapons to determine their enchantment.

Sango picked or more like it picked her, a large Katana. Slayer written in gold on the blade. It held the power to purifie and threw flaming blue blades. Her other weapon was a large silver boomerang able to cut through anything and never dull. Miroku picked out a long silver staff with a large emerald on the top and silver spikes encircling it. With it he could summon aeons of all sorts. He was about to go when a large blade caught his eye. Its hilt had a design of a dragon on it followed by a tale wrapping around the large blade. He touched the blade and it glowed an eerie green. He knew it had picked him for its master. The sword can send acid attacks and can heal the fallen.

Kagome smiled at their choices of weapons and armor. With these new developments the final battle will be a hole lot easer, but still difficult. Miroku and Sango walk over to their teacher and companion.

"Where ready."Both Sango and Miroku said at the same time.

Kagome nodded and said " Miroku you will train on your summoning and holy powers. Sango you will train on you fighting, transforming and holy powers."

Sango got into her fighting position. Kagome did so as well and got ready to attack. With swift speed Kagome slashed out at Sango, Sango barly dodge Kagomes attack. And raised her sword to attack. This went on for half of the day and Sango was quickly adjusting. Kagome then trained them both to focus and channel their holy powers. And teached them new attacks.

At the end of the day Sango and Miroku where panting at the hard work. They said their good night's and left for bed.

---Rin and Shippou---

Rin had told Shippou what they were going to do and how to do so. Kohaku was told by his master that he would keep watch on them and take care of their needs, though he could not hear them he saw their mouths gently move, silently, he wondered what they were up to but let it go without worry. Soon they put their plans into motion. Hoping it would work properly and without failure.

Rin smiled at Kohaku and called him over to her and gently whispered in his ear. He shook his head and Rin pretended a small sigh and then slowly not to alarm him, looked in the direction of where she sensed Kanna's mirror to be at and then gently sent a fake image of Shippou and herself sleeping and Kohaku slowly dosing off. Rin, hoping they would take the bait slowly turned to Kohaku and motion him to come over to her yet again.

Rin slowly struggled with taking away the control Naraku had on Kohaku without him noticing. After a few minutes the control Naraku had on Kohaku slowly ebbed away. Kohaku's eyes slowly filled with life again, the dullness slowly slipping away. Kohaku's memories of killing is family came back with a vengeance and soon the forgotten pain washed over him.

Kohaku crumbled to the floor weeping. He Killed his own family, His own sister... If only... He slowly got up and looked a the people chained to the wall in front of him. Rin looked down at him and beckoned him closer to herself. Rin gently touched his cheek and cupped it gently. She slowly closed her eyes and took his pain and sorrow away whispering all the while to him that it was not his fault and that his sister was still alive and well with her mother.

Kohaku looked at Rin with tears streaming down his face. He nodded, His words choked in his throat for his gratitude towards her. Smiling Rin told him to loosen their shackles around their wrist. Nodding he did so. Then Rin went on to tell him not to let Naraku know that he was out of his control, to let his dull look come back. It was hard at first but it worked.

"Now all we have to do is wait."

**00(OO)00**

Years seemed to pass in the time dimension that the shard hunters have luckily came upon. In those long years, they trained hard, in hopes of getting stronger. The weapons that the group of shard hunter have acquired have help them immensely, soon they would be leaving the time dimension and returning to their own dimension. Soon they would end the ongoing battle for the Shikon no tama.

Sakura petal's fell gentle into the calm, cool pool of water below, floating gently in the water. Kagome watched the cool pool of water below her and look at her reflection, she had changed so much, from a scared little school girl, too a strong fierce warrior. Soon the final battle would be at hand and she would have her children back. She left to collect the others, to leave this place and go back too their own dimension they called home.

Kagome, Walking gracefully back into the tall castle, soon too come upon the dinning room. Everyone had collected in the room to eat their last meal before the final battle. They sat their in silent union. After their meal, they walk to the door that would bring them home. Slowly everyone walk through the two tall, double doors and in a flash of white light, appeared home, to their own world. Down the hall appeared Kagome's dad, Sora. With the letter clutched in his hands. The all gracefully walk down the hall, towards Sora, all prepared for battle and with their hands clutched to their own weapons.

They would need to call upon Kouga for back up, knowing the large army that awaited them.

"Father, we need to call upon reinforcements, Maybe Kouga and Ayame tribes?" She spoke in fluid voice.

Sora just smiled. " I've already sent for reinforcements and have called upon my personal army, to back you guys up."Sora happily spoke.

"Do you know when they can arrive?" Kagome asked , a little worried.

"They should be here in a matter of hours at the least" Sora spoke calmly.

Nodding the group left for the arrival of Kouga and Ayame tribes to come to their aid, with their aid and that of Sora's army, the final battle would be a little easier for them all. At least they would be more focused on Naraku and his detachments, instead of the endless army of Youkai that Naraku possessed.

Soon Kouga and Ayame army arrived at the scene. With Sora's army too soon follow after. All gathered around Kagome as she chanted the spell, spreading it out so it would both engulf them and the army to Naraku's castle.

**---Funny's---**

**Kagome: **Runs out of house Screaming that Bob the penguin was chasing her, While readers stare at her like she had her head bitten off.

**Bob the penguin:**"GET HER!": Millions of Penguins file out of the house. And everyone sweatdrops and does an amine fall. ---- ()

**I hoped you like it**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Fine, I do not own Inu Yasha the manga or series.

Thank you all for the reviews!!! This is the last chapter to this story! WOOOOOT!

oO Review and tell me what you think. PLEASE!!! No flames! Oo

**Terms**

**  
Baka:** Stupid,fool,Idiot. **Hai:** Yes. **Ja ne:** Bye. **Hentia:** Pervert. **Okasan:** Mother. **Otou-San:** Father.

**Chapter 17: Final Battle**

---**Previously**---

Years seemed to pass in the time dimension that the shard hunters have luckily came upon. In those long years, they trained hard, in hopes of getting stronger. The weapons that the group of shard hunters have acquired have help them immensely, soon they would be leaving the time dimension and returning to their own dimension. Soon they would end the ongoing battle for the Shikon no Tama.

Sakura petal's fell gentle into the calm, cool pool of water below, floating gently in the water. Kagome watched the cool pool of water below her and look at her reflection, she had changed so much, from a scared little school girl, too a strong fierce warrior. Soon the final battle would be at hand. She silently walked away from the small pond and into the castle.

Kagome, walking gracefully down the long hall soon came upon the dinning room. Everyone had collected in the room to eat their last meal before the final battle. They sat their in silent union. After their meal, they walk to the door that would bring them home. Slowly everyone walk through the two tall, double doors and in a flash of white light, appeared home, to their own world. Down the hall appeared Kagome's dad, Sora. With the letter clutched in his hands. They all gracefully walk down the hall, towards Sora. All prepared for battle and with their hands clutched to their own weapons.

They would need to call upon Kouga for back up, knowing that a large army that awaited them.

"Father, we need to call upon reinforcements, maybe Kouga and Ayame tribes?"

Sora just smiled. " I've already sent for reinforcements and have called upon my personal army, to back you guys up." Sora happily spoke, scanning the new and improved group of warriors in front of him.

"Do you know when they can arrive?" Kagome asked , a little worried.

"They should be here in a matter of hours at the least" Sora spoke calmly.

Nodding the group left for the arrival of Kouga and Ayame tribes to come to their aid, with their aid and that of Sora's army, the final battle would be a little easier for them all. At least they would be more focused on Naraku and his detachments, instead of the endless army of youkai that Naraku possessed.

Soon Kouga and Ayame army arrived at the scene. With Sora's army too soon follow after. All gathered around Kagome as she chanted the spell, spreading it out so it would both engulf them and the army to Naraku's castle.

**00(Now)00**

An Evil laugh echoed in an all but silent castle. Kanna had shown him their departure. She thought to bring what pitiful army she possessed against him? A soft rumble erupted from his chest. Never the less, she would be defeated and succumb to his whim, to be at his side throughout his rain over the people of Japan and beyond.

He silently, but swiftly walk down the silent hall, to the dungeon. He passed the scattered corpses, they have all been killed at his whim, all but too deepen hopeless feeling that flooded the empty castle walls. He enjoyed, the all but forgotten pain that endlessly filled the castle walls.

Once he obtained the jewel, he would be complete. No longer would he have to fight for control of his body, with the many demons that inhabited it. He would become all powerful. (---- 0) He would be rid of the damned human heart.

He arrived at his captives cell. He unlocked the door and pulled the mold ridden latch.

**00(An hour before)00**

Rin, Shippou, and Kohaku laid in the old musty floor, soft mold was generously growing on the walls, with musty water was running down the mold ridden walls. They all knew that their time was running out and that soon they would have too get out of here.

Shippou looked over to Rin, Kohaku had his head in her lap, Rin was gently stroking Kohaku's hair.

Shippou opened his mouth to speak, but Rin spoke up. Her soft voice echoing in the old musty dungeon walls. "I know, dear brother. It is are time too make our escape."

Shippou smiled and nodded in agreement with her. He quickly got up, walking closer too her and Kohaku.

Rin and Shippou both helped Kohaku up, sliding their arms between his and steadily pushing him upwards. "You okay?" Shippou asked in a low whisper.

Kohaku nodded "Never been better..." and steady himself looking upwards towards their faces. "Kohaku, you do know the layout of this castle, right?"Rin ask, hoping he at least new the basics.

"Of course, being stuck here did have its benefits," Kohaku replied quickly "It is going to be tricky getting out of here. They have traps everywhere and the un-dead are guarding these cells."

Rin smiled "Of course, just let me see your memories to make a map." He took a hesitant look upwards. She smiled down at him. Choking on his words he nodded his head.

Rin walked forward towards Kohaku. Her hand slid up to his forehead, her hand started too glowed. She searched his memories of the barren castle. She lightly slide her hand away, forming a map in her hand.

Smiling, she looked down at the map, hoping to plan their escape. This would be difficult. Traps laid at every corner. From what she learned from Kohaku, was that the un-dead only awoke too the presence of prisoners. They would need to find a way to get around that. Rolling the parchment up and sliding it in her Haori, she looked at Kohaku.

"Your right, it is going to be very hard to get past them." Rin said softly with a grim face.

'What am I going to do? Their depending on me...' Deep in thought, she didn't notice Kohaku taking his keys out. He jingled them and her head snapped towards the sudden noise. He gestured the key's towards her. She grabbed them quickly. Thinking quickly she formed an Invisibility cloak out thin air, She quickly snagged it around them.

One problem did form to represent itself, if Naraku knew that they escaped their odds of getting out of this rotten castle would be one to ten. If they didn't escape, they could be used against their own family. Rin could not stand for this fact. Forming fake, clones of each of them, in the same position as they were before, quickly brought them to life. Their dull faces stared into space forever blinking. Quickly she led them to the cell door.

She silently unlocked the door, carefully so she wouldn't alert the un-dead. She locked the door behind her. She quickly mask their scent. Creeping cautiously down the hallway, they spotted the un-dead slumped against the wall. Most of the flesh on them was melted off do to the miasma.

She quickly led the group away from the decaying bodies. They passed many prison cells. It seemed to be a huge maze. Their seemed to be no way out. Even Kohaku was lost. Rin quickly pulled out the map she made from Kohaku's memories. She scanned the map closely with light scowl forming on her face. This was not going to be easy...

**00()00**

He silently walked in the room, carefully so no noise was made. He found them chained to the wall with Kohaku not far from them, starring up at him with a blank face and dull eyes.

Something was not right about this scene. Rin and Shippou... Something was off about them... He couldn't put his finger on it. So he brushed off the odd feeling, he was in a hurry. He quickly called for Kagura. He pulled out her heart and lightly squeezed it.

Kagura had just made it to where Kanna was, when she felt a pain in her chest. Lightly wincing, she walk out of the room and down the hall, leading to the dungeon.

The pain continued to light throb until she arrived at the cell, where her hated master was standing. She walked into the cell, her eyes diverted from his gaze. His cold, blood red eyes. Those very eye's she hated enormously, that where also her own.

She lifted her gaze up to his. He was looming over those children. But in her minds eye she saw that no aura clung to them. What a small detail and it was easily missed by her master, or was it? She rather not ask.

A cold shiver ran up her spine, when his cold blood red eye's landed on her identical ones. She wanted to look away quickly, but she knew what he do to her. His cold voice echoed through the mossy dungeon walls. How she hated that voice.

"Kagura do not fail me, if you do so, you shall pay a heavy price," He looked directly into her eye's, but her cold exterior never faltered "Take the children... and Kohaku. Chain the children to the front of the castle and prepare Kohaku for battle. It very important to keep them on tight chains. Do NOT let them escape." Kagura nodded her head in silence.

With that he rushed out of the room and slammed the door. Kagura, starring at the door with enough hatred the burn it down, walked towards the children that where ruffly chained to the wall. Looking at Kohaku, she barked an order to help her. He slowly got up and walked up to her, his eyes ever dull and lifeless.

Kagura, ruffly unlocked the chains around their feet and ankles. She had Kohaku help her drag the unconscious bodies through the dungeon and up the stairs.

"Kohaku, I want you to get prepared to fight, leave me to these children." With a dull nod, the fake Kohaku left.

Kagura left the castle with the children in her arms. Once outside she pulled out her feather and enlarge it. Gently, she laid the children onto the feather. Jumping on, she took off. Once her task was done, she left to go back inside. But the hairs on her back started to rise in alert. She sensed them. They where finally here.

**00()00**

The group arrived at the Naraku castle. The very air was thick with miasma, making it hard to breath. There was a long silence, the calm before the battle. The small army moved into place. Every archer was jumping into what seemed to be dead trees, to get a good aim, while the front line moved into place.

Kimiko stepped forward, drawing her blade from the it scabbard with ease. Her silver locks gently blowing in the breeze. Her gaze wandered from the empty courtyard, up to the the towering castle above the small army. Breathing in a deep sigh, the shard hunters step toward the empty castle.

With closer inspection of the large, front of the castle. The shard hunters could make out the impression of two figures tied in chains, high on a large, circular crystal. A light purplish shine could be seen a couple of feet away from the crystal, that enveloped the entirety of it. They could only guess that it was one of Naraku's barriers.

As the group got closer, the two figures became clearer, appearing as Rin and Shippou. Their eyelids drooped over their dull eyes that looked on forever, with no expression on their faces. Stepping forward for a better look, Kagome could see that no soul resided in these empty shells. This must be another trick too fool them. Kanna could have ripped their souls from their bodies and into her mirror, but it seemed not to be the exact case here. Their was no residue of their souls in those shells. Only a traces of magic.

An evil laugh erupted from the castle. No one could tell where it had come from, but they all knew who it came from. The miasma grew thicker, enveloping the entire castle. The army drew their weapons out with a nervous anticipation.

The archers drew their arrows, ready for an attack at any one moment. One thought passed through everyones mind, would they survive in the end? Would they live to see another day? The air seemed to grow thicker with one ominous message. Then they new... most of them would die, leaving behind a unanswered future.

The horde of demons came out of nowhere, filling the courtyard. They attacked the small army. The sky grew dark leaving no trace of daylight and in the doorway of the castle it illuminated with a dark glow of an eerie violet, the light was almost blinding. Naraku appeared through the doorway a smirk on his face, Kagura fallowed as did Kanna and Kohaku.

"So here we are... At the end of this 'hunt'." Naraku said darkly. His eyes fixed on the half sized chunk of Shikon on Kagome's neck.

"Pleasure as always," He chuckled lightly "Ah Lord Sesshomaru seems your so called ward is yet in my grasp... and your son Kagome"

Sesshomaru eyes tinted red slightly, but did not go unnoticed. "Angry are we?" Sesshomaru barred his fangs, but said nothing.

"Would ya stop yapping already!" Inuyasha shouted loudly.

Naraku rolled his eyes. "So be it." The battle began with Inuyasha charging head on, only to be hit with Naraku barrier. Sesshomaru groaned at how stupid his brother could be. Inuyasha was knock unconscious only to wake with is brother walking past him, his blade drawn. "Get up whelp."

Inuyasha got up with a scowl on his face, but said nothing. Turning his blade blood red, he slashed at the barrier, cracking it in half.

"Dance of blades" Kagura shouted, sending large sharp blades towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha dogged and sent Kongousouha (diamond spear) towards Kagura. Kagura dodge and they continued to battle.

**O0O0O**

Tentacles shot out of nowhere catching Sango off guard. The tentacle rap around her legs, burning her ankles and making deep gashes. Sango quickly slashed at the tentacle. Miroku saw Sango being attack and ran towards her, killing all that got in his way. As Miroku ran toward Sango, tentacles shot towards him. He dodge the tentacles and quickened his pace towards his mate.

Sango struggled with the tentacles as more came. Her body healed quickly but tentacles came fast, inflicting more damage than her body could heal. What made it worse was the horde of demons that got threw the army came directly at her making it even worse.

Miroku got to Sango just as she was going to be overcome. He quickly killed the remaining horde that was coming their way and help her with the endless line tentacles. Just as they got throw the tentacles, Kohaku's soulless body came at them with unnatural speed. His chained sickle clasped in his hand.

Sango shook her head in denial. The tears seemed to flow unstoppably. Why? Why hadn't Kohaku remembered her? His sister! In all this time Naraku still had his hold on Kohaku and his memories! Kohaku sent his sickle flying towards Sango. Miroku had to leap into its path to deflect it. The sickle hit Miroku's staff in a clang of metal. The sickle then flew back to it master as Kohaku rushed at them, quickening his pace.

**O0O0O**

Kagome attacked Kanna while dogging her mirror. She tried to blast her mirror apart, but with no avail, her mirror just absorbed it. So how was she going to get rid of it? Nothing came to mind but then she had a flash back to the time Kanna had suck her soul into her mirror and with that the mirror was overcome by the volume of her soul and with her last strength she broke the mirror with her purification arrow. So would it work now? Or would it back fire on her? She new that getting Kanna out of their hair or at to at least unable her to attack them would be beneficial to them all.

Kagome new this would be risky, she would need lots of huge souls or an extremely huge soul. If she were to summon one would it backlash at her? It was a heavy risk to summon the dead warriors of the past. It was almost impossible to control/kill them and to even attack them was futile, since they had no essence. But Kagome only saw this option.

Kagome waved her hand in silent ritual, calling forth the dark/light spirits to protect her and aid her in her task. Dark shadows seemed to swallow the ground, making it seem like there was the ground was no longer there, though no one seemed to notice with the exception of Kanna. Her soulless eye's gazed up towards Kagome, never blinking once. Kanna watched as Kagome completed her summons.

"You summoned them, what do think it will do to help you?" Her cold/soft voice spoke.

Kagome grimaced at Kanna's cold voice and began to chant to the spirits she manage to summon, to aid her in her task. They rose from the ground in silence, circling around the one who summoned them, hearing her silent plea. She was one of purity and they respected that. Though if provoked they would rebel against their summoner.

Kagome was relived that they did not rebel against her, but did as she commanded them to do. Directing the two largest spirits she summoned, she sent them to attack Kanna. Kanna being Kanna did what she would always do, suck in any attack anyone did against her and fire back the attack at them. So when the spirits attack her she sucked them into her mirror. Her mirror trembled and cracked but did not brake. Kagome then sent her next largest spirits to attack Kanna, both were absorbed quickly into her mirror. It tremble and cracked some more, almost to the breaking point.

Kagome then sent an attack of her own. Materializing a bow and arrow she attacked Kanna's mirror, shattering it and releasing her summoned spirits. Kanna pulled her dull eyes towards Kagome and then back to her broken mirror.

"You broke it." Kanna frowned and dropped the mirror, her eyes rolled in the back of her head, it clattered to the ground in a dull thud. Kagome commanded the spirits to go to battle and aid the army. They disappeared and reappeared by Sango and Miroku.

**O0O0O**

The three children clutching the Invisibility cloak around them became restless and started to get frustrated. They could not find a way out, it almost seemed impossible to them. Though they stumbled into many deserted rooms they still could not find their way. When upon chance, they found a vile smelling room with jars filling the shelfs.

In the jars it looked to contain living beating hearts. One of those jars seemed to have a part of it dead, as the living part kept on thumbing in a gentle rhythm. Rin, with her height, easily propped down the half living jar /substance.

She began to study it with a questioning glare, though it would do her no good, she continued to glare at the substance. Shippou stood behind Rin and look at the odd substance.

"What do you think it is?" she turned head back and looked at Shippou. "I think its a heart but not a heart and why is a living heart not in a body. How could it be living?"

Shippou gave her 'How am I supposed to know" look but then it struck him. He remembered a few times seeing Naraku hold something looking like a heart, he would at times be squeezing it and he would see Kagura collapse in pain. So maybe its the hearts of his detachments.

Kohaku listened in on their conversation and smiled. "Those hearts are the hearts of Naraku's detachments, he uses the hearts to torture them for their mistakes." Rin and Shippou both smiled and nodded.

"So we if we destroy the hearts would the detachments die?" Kohaku nodded. "So all we need to do is destroy them all or do we need to find Kagura's and Kanna's specific hearts?"

"We could just destroy them all but then it would bring a lot of unwanted attention to us. Lets just find those detached hearts." They all agreed and started to look around the room.

**O0O0O**

Kagome, once done with sending off her summoned spirits, went after Kagura, before she could she saw Miroku and Sango being attack by Kohaku and they were not fairing well. She went to go help but a tentacle shot towards her, she dodge and looked strait into blood red eyes.

She leap away and landed by Sango. Sango was kneeling on the ground shaking uncontrollably with tears streaming down her face. Kagome look towards Kohaku then it hit her. It was just like the fake bodies of Rin and Shippou but animated and made to exactly look like Kohaku. "It's not Kohaku." Kagome said but more to herself than anyone else.

Sango look up towards Kagome. Did she just say that he, Kohaku, was not him? How could that be! He looked and fought like her beloved sibling! "How could he not be?" Sango manage to choke out.

"He's a shell of a body, no soul resides in it. Its not Kohaku." Sango stood up with a determined look on her face. "How could it look and fight like him?"

"Its made of magic, that why," Kagome replied "this is not his work, Its Rin's work, she did this." Sango looked up with hopeful eyes "So they're still alive."

"Yes, they are. They must of found a way to escape." Kagome said with a hopeful voice. Sango nodded and said " This is my fight, kill him for me. Revenge my family and Kohaku." Kagome nodded "I will, for us all."

Kagome charge at Naraku with a new kind of determination. Kimiko ran along side her with the same determination flashing through her eyes, he would die for killing her family. They both charged, swords raised.

Kagome sword glowed with purification. She slashed the barrier around Naraku, it shudder under the strength of her blow and shattered. His eyes widen just as Sesshomaru slashed at him, cutting his arm off. It grew back just as quickly.

Naraku leaped a few yards away, shocked that she could even brake through his barrier. He shot out hundreds of tentacles aiming them strait at the three of them, but they all got through them and charge strait a towards him.

He brought out more tentacles but instead of sending them strait them he encircled them around him. Sesshomaru sent a charged wave of energy towards his display of tentacles destroying most of them. Kimiko did the same.

Kagome took the distraction they gave her. She used her new power and called back the tainted jewel shard Naraku carried. It slammed out of his chest and flew strait at Kagome's awaiting hand. The instant it touch her hand it was purified.

Naraku stood shocked. Small trickles of blood drip though his mouth. How did she do this? She was grinning and began to laugh. "Your nothing without this." but in a way she knew different. He was a formidable foe even without it.

Kagome took her chance and drew a bow made out of her purification power and a arrow. She drew the arrow and sent it strait at Naraku, both Sesshomaru and Kimiko did their own attacks and sent it at him.

Most of his body decinergrated in the blast and the rest fell to the ground lifelessly making a sick sound of flesh hitting earth. The castle surrounding them decinergrated into the air. Kagura died clutching her chest where her heart would have been. The spirits Kagome had summoned drifted away knowing their task was done. The demons that seemed endless died away with castle.

"Its finally over." All of them sighed in relief. Their hard fought battle was finally over. Rin, Shippou, and Kohaku pop their heads from the debris of the remaining castle, still looking for the hearts of Kagura and Kanna. Kagome and the rest of the shard hunters ran towards the kids. Sango enveloped Kohaku in a crushing hug. Kagome hugged her kids to death and walk over to Kohaku.

"I have to take his shard." They both nodded. Kagome gently took the shard from his shoulder his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Sango's tears streamed down her face uncontrollably.

Kagome shot a glare at Sesshomaru and motion him over. He came over to them and drew the Tenseiga which pulsed in his hand. He slashed at the soul demons, killing them. Kohaku woke up his with a rush of air though his lungs. Sango latched onto him in a bone crushing hug.

With the battle over many of the shard hunters moved on with their lives. Sango, Miroku and Kohaku moved in with Kagome and Sesshomaru in the western lands. Kimiko and Inuyasha moved into the Northern lands and settled down, rebuilding Kimiko's Element clan.

"GET OUT, YOU BASTARD." Kagome screamed. Her water broke only an hour ago. Sesshomaru flinched at his mates tone and slowly backed away. The nurse gave her lord an apologetic look and ushered him out of the room. The door closed behind him and he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Shippou and Rin look over towards their father.

"So she kicked you out, again." Sesshomaru shot a glare at Miroku and Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kimiko had heard of the news and came a quickly as they could. "Yes... now cease your bickering...brother." Inuyasha gave his older brother a glare.

"And I thought you were making progress from being the prince of ice to a more warm hearted person." Sesshomaru shot Inuyasha a sharp glare.

A maid rushed out of the room Kagome was in and shouted "She giving birth! Quick my lord, come!" Sesshomaru rushed into the room to see his beloved giving birth to not one but two twin girls.

Both exactly identical. Silver/blue hair adorned their heads. Their eyes were shocking gold. Their backs had cut little angle wings that were silver and silver/blue fluffy tails. "Our children, the new heirs."

**---Funny's---**

**Kagome: **Finally, after getting Bob the penguin off her trail, she marches into the house.:

**Dragon: **Smiles at the disheveled Kagome and laughs "How long did he chase yay?"

**Kagome**: Giving her a peeved look.: "FOR FUCKING 50 MILES!

**Inu:** Busting in and slamming the door, Shouted loudly: "ITS OVER! Finally I can have some peace from those savage fans out there!"

**Dragon: **Busted out laughing at Inu's attire, He had markup on, ribbons clipped to his ear's, his hair was disheveled and a pink tutu was ruffly set around his waist.

**Inu:** Had a confused look on his face and then looked down and saw his pink tutu. He then turned hot pink and ran too the Bathroom. In about a two seconds you flat could hear a girlish scream coming out from the bathroom door. "WHAT THE FUCK DID THEY DO TO ME? ME OF ALL PEOPLE?!"

**Kagome:** Looking confused for a minute, busted out laughing.: "He's a cross-dresser!": Then she was on the floor rolling with laughter.

**Bob the penguin: **Burst open the door and saw the bathroom door open and Inu: "Charge fellow Penguin's! Kill the cross-dresser in the bathroom!"

**Inu: O.O** "Shit!"

**I hoped you like it! This is the last chapter to this story! I hope to one day rewrite this story and correct my mistakes. Maybe when I'm done with ' Kagome Go's to Hogwarts', which is in its beginning stages. Anyway, I hope that you liked this story and I've have enjoyed writing it and of course I will make this story longer when I rewrite it.**

**Dragon from Hell **

**Ja ne! **


End file.
